When We Were Young
by xxXSarah-Elizabeth-CullenXxx
Summary: Bella is a teen mom sent to live with her mother in Phoenix. Edward Cullen and his family are just moving in. What happens when these two very different people meet? Let's find out! Canon Pairings
1. Prologue

Epilogue

I had never had an easy life. Divorced parents and a loser boyfriend, not really uncommon but I guess I should call him my loser ex-boyfriend and the main reason for my misery now. You know that feeling you get when you find out your pregnant? I had that feeling at 16 and Mike hit the ground running in the opposite direction as soon as I told him. When I told my father who I had been staying with at the time he shipped me off to my mothers. You'd think that as Chief of the Seattle Police Department that he would be able to handle the fact that his little girl was going to have a baby, nope. Anyway I went to Phoenix and my mother started crying hysterically Phil, my step-father, stormed out and didn't come back until midnight. 7 months later I had a beautiful baby boy named Jacon Tyler Swan.

**So? Think it will be any good?**


	2. Wake up Call

**Alright so as promised I will be posting the first two chapters today! Please feel free to comment!**

Wake up Call

I was fast asleep and having a wonderful dream. I was sitting in a little fishing boat just enjoying the quiet, when suddenly the boat starts rocking like crazy! I hears cries for Mommy, I look around and spot my son Jace in the water. I reach out the grab him and the boat tips over, I land on the hard wooden floor of my bedroom.

As I get up to look around I spot my mother standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. As I try to stand up a pair of tiny arms wrap around my neck and a body slam against me.

"Jace baby?" I ask "What has Mommy told you about jumping on the bed?" I smile at him and pry him off my back to hug.

"I sowwy momma but Nana said I could wake you up dis moning!" Jace giggles squirming out of my arms.

I look at my Mom "Two questions. First why is he awake at 6:30 in the morning?" I demand "Second, why am **I **awake and 6:30 in the morning?"

"Well Bella dear you are awake because today is your first day of senior year." She replys "And Jace is awake because he woke up from sleep talking…..again." Why must she always through that as an excuse? I'm sure I'm not the only person in the world that sleep talks. Wait….did she say high school?

"Mom did you just say school?"

"Yes Dear!" Uh Oh she's mad. "Did you think that just because you had Jace and was homeschool while he learned some independence meant you would never have to go back!"

"Nana?" Jace asked "Can I go to school with Momma?" What a sweet little boy I had. I wish I could bring him with me but that would put unwanted attention on me and the fact that a year ago I had a baby.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry but High school is for big kids." I tell him. "In a few years you will get to go to your own school."

"Bella I meant what I said." Renee was still standing at the door. "Jace honey, let's go get you some breakfast while your Mom get ready for school."

I scoop Jace off the bed and place him on the floor. I watch as he waddles off after Renee. Ugh why must I go to school? Everybody would talk about me and point fingers. I could hear it now _I heard she had a baby last year, that's the girl that got knocked up, _or my personal favorite _Oh so that's the slut with the kid. _High school was going to be hell.

I throw on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. I run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth quickly. I want to spend some time with Jace before I have to leave.

I walk into the kitchen to see Renee and Phil, step father, sitting at the table and Jace in his highchair. Great they are going to give me the talk….again.

"Now Bella I know we have already talked about this but I want to make sure you will be prepared for today." She starts. "People will probably stare but you can't get in any fights or physical disagreements. There are other students starting today as well, I believe they are the doctors foster children." She pauses so I nod for her to continue. "There will also be speculation between who is the teen mother, they may not know it's you but there will be bets."

"Mom." Best to cut her off before it gets crazy. "I know it's going to be rough but I really don't care. People can ask me all they want I'm not here to make friends I'm going to finish school and get a job so I can take care of him on my own." I bent to scoop my bag off the floor. "Now I love you but I have to leave." I kissed her and Phil on the cheek before hugging Jace. "Mommy will be back after nap time."

With that I left for what was probably going to be worse than child birth…high school.

**So what do you guys think? Renee is kind of harsh with Bella but mostly she's just nervous for her. I'm hoping to have the second chapter up by tomorrow. Please review! **


	3. Introductions

**Thanks everybody for your reviews! As promised I posted again.**

Stares

So I had been wrong this morning when I told Renee I could handle going to back to school. As I pulled up in my Jeep, Charlie wouldn't let me keep my lovely truck, I got more stares than I did when I was pregnant. It seems everybody wants to get a peek at the new girl before school actually starts. As I get out of my car I can feel the stares on my back, and hear the whispering.

As I make my up to the school I hear a girl whisper to her friend "I wonder if she's the mom?"

I can't help but smirk and turn to her and mimic her stance. "Just because you put a hand in front of your mouth doesn't mean you can't be heard." I stage whisper. Well off to a great start! Her face was shocked as I turned on my heel and walked into the building. I walk into the main office not looking at anybody and up to the secretary's desk.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan? I was told my schedule would be up here." I look at the woman in front of me. She looks to be about 45 with really fake looking red hair; I know I shouldn't judge but if you're going to dye your hair at least go for a natural look!

"Oh yes dear!" She turns and shuffles through some papers. When she finally turns back to me she has a few papers in her hands. "Here is your schedule, and this is sheet is your attendance for the day just have your teachers sign it and then bring it back to me." She pauses and looks around the room as if to check that nobody else is around. "We have you schedules for weekly meetings with the guidance counselor to discuss your special situation."

Great she's making me sound like I'm some kind of problem child. I fake a smile at her and say thank you. As I turn to leave the office I'm stopped by the opening of the door.

Standing in front of me was a group of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. They were all flawless, as if they had stepped out of a magazine. The two girls were complete opposites, one was small, like pixie size, with jet black hair that was spiked in all directions, while the other was a leggy blonde who should have been on a runway not in a high school office. The three boys were also very different, one was tall and looked like a body builder, the other was a tall blond that was lanky but still muscular, and the one that caught my attention most was the bronze haired boy standing in the front of the group. He was perfect; there was no other way to describe him. He had golden eyes and the most beautiful lips I had ever seen. The lips I was currently studying were turned into a look of confusion.

I snapped out of my daze and scurried past the group as quickly as possible once I realized the boy was staring at me. I hurried off to my first class hoping I would be able to avoid sitting in the front. I looked at my schedule, Pre Calc with Cope, ugh math I hate math.

As I entered the room I saw that most of the desks were already filled and the girl that I had called out in the parking lot was sitting in the back row too. I walked up to the teacher's deck and handed her my slip. And of course she makes me introduce myself to the class.

"I'm Bella and I just moved here from Seattle Washington." I say as quickly as possible, before grabbing a seat against the wall.

I pretty much napped through the class, math had a way of putting me to sleep, I would have been perfectly happy to have slept the whole way through but somebody tapped me on my shoulder. I turn I my seat to see a girl with brown eyes and glasses smiling at me.

"Hi." She whispers "I'm Angela, do you want somebody to sit with at lunch?" Whoa, she's being nice? And not asking me personal questions?

"Bella. Sure thank you." I smile back at her.

My next few classes went by rather uneventfully. And pretty soon it was lunch time. As I made my way to the cafeteria I scanned the crowds for Angela and pretty soon I found her at a table with a few other people. I walk over and sit down next to her.

Her table consists of two boys and the girls I yelled at in the parking lot. Angela smiles at me and goes through the introductions.

"This is Eric Yorky and my boyfriend Ben," Indicating the two guys. "And this is Lauren and Jessica." Lauren had pale blonde hair and Jessica was the brunette I snapped at, God she just never leaves. I see Lauren give Jessica a look so I decide to play nice first.

"Hey." I mumble "I'm really sorry about this morning. Didn't have my coffee." I know that seems like a lame excuse but by the look on Jessica's face she seemed to buy it.

"Oh I completely understand." She trills " If I don't have my coffee in the morning you can't even get me out of bed, much less expect me to be nice to strangers who are talking about me. You're names Bella right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"That's such a pretty name." She gushes. Great here comes the Spanish inquisition. "And you just moved here from?"

"Seattle."

"To stay with your mom?" She pushed.

"Yeah my Dad didn't feel comfortable raising me when he's the chief of police. Safety thing I guess." Well that's almost the truth. He had tried to convince me of that until I made the trade at took self-defense classes. 

"Oh. Well then since you're new I have the best piece of gossip for you." I could tell by the look in her eye I wasn't going to like what I was about to here so I just nod. "Apparently there is a girl starting our year who had a baby!"

Yep I knew I wasn't going to like it. "Is that so?" If it weren't for the fact that I was in school and I had to think about what was best for Jace I probably would have strangled her right then and there.

"Yeah! Can you believe it! I'll bet its one of the Cullen girls. Probably the blonde. I mean who's dumb enough to not wear a condum?" Jessica went on and on until I finally had enough and mumbled something about being late for class.

I got up and threw my lunch away and on my way out of the Cafeteria, me being the graceful human that I am, slams into what feels like a brick wall. I fall to the ground and when I look up to see what I ran into, all I see are golden eyes…..

**Muh hahaha cliffy! Sorry this took so long family vacations to the wilderness do not give me great computer access. So anyway here you go! Comment if u love it or hate! If you hate though I will send Emmett after you! **


	4. Golden Eyes

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Babybaby15 here is the chapter you asked for! Also anybody interested in trying out Roleplay, I have a forum and the link is on my profile!**

_All I see are golden eyes…._

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" I start apologizing right away. "I swear I didn't see you!"

The small girl with the black spikey hair that I saw in the office offered me a hand to get up. "It's alright!" She giggles "I wasn't exactly paying attention either. I'm Alice. You are?"

"Bella" I take her hand and notice she is wearing gloves. Must be a new fashion fad, I'd have to ask Jessica. "Sorry again. I'm new and so not used to having so many people around." God I was rambling.

Alice just laughs; it sounds like wind chimes, and shakes her head. "I'm new too. I just moved here with my family from Alaska."

"Washington!" I say with probably more enthusiasm than necessary.

"We are practically neighbors!" She trills. I take a step back to actually look at her and I notice shes not only super pale but also super tiny! Like the size of one of my legs tiny!

"Umm Alice?" She looks excitedly at me. "Not to be rude but how tall are you?"

She bursts out laughing causing everybody is a 100 yard radius to look at us in confusion. "Silly Bella! I'm about 4' 11"" Whoa that is like legal midget height. (**no offense to the little people. I'm only 5') **

"Oh Bella I just know we are going to be great friends!" She squeals and hugs me.

I shift out of the embrace partly because that was awkward and partly because the tall blonde boy just walked up.

"Oh Bella this is Jasper." She introduces "Jazz this is my new friend Isabella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you." He says with a hint of southern twang. He seemed nice enough but for some reason he didn't hold out his hand to shake and I found that odd. Oh well.

"So you guys don't look like you're related." I state. It's true they look absolutely nothing alike.

"Oh that's because we aren't." Alice explains. "Jazz and Rosalie are twins but we have all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme."

Just as she's about to launch into a full detailed story about how great her family is, the giant boy, who looks closer to a man than a boy, struts up.

"Bella this is Emmett." She says with a grin.

"Nice to meet you Emmett." I say politely. In truth this guy scared me a little. I mentally shook myself, why should I be afraid of him? It's not like he's threatening me. In fact I'm sure he's a nice enough guy just works out a lot.

"Bella?" Alice looks concerned?

I blush realizing I had missed Emmett's question. "Sorry I was thinking." I feel my cheeks get even hotter, God that was a lame excuse. "Can you repeat that?"

"I was wondering if you are always so clumsy or if my good looks just have that effect on you?" He waggles his eyebrows and chuckles.

"No I'm pretty much always like that." I say with a scowl. I hate it when people point out that I'm a klutz. I mean it's not my fault that gravity hates me!

"Eh it's ok! Guess the floor just likes you!" Emmett boomed.

"Don't be jealous just because it likes me better than you!" I fire back. This caused him to smile and laugh, even Alice giggled. I wonder why they haven't been snatched up by the "popular" crowd yet. They are all beautiful and they seem nice enough.

A small cough broke off my thoughts. I look around to see where it came from and I see the bronze haired boy with the fathomless eyes staring at me with a look of pure hatred on his face. How can it be that even though he seems to hate me I still find him the most amazing creature in the world?

"I'm sorry I was just leaving. Bye Alice it was nice meeting you all!" I hurry away as fast as I could. I needed to get away from the beautiful boy who hated me for no other reason than I was there.

As I rush out of the building I hear a smack and a girl yell "Edward what's wrong with you!"

Edward…. An older name but somehow it fit him perfectly. Edward…my Edward…

**Sorry this was so short but I needed to get them out of school next one with be longer I promise! As always reviews are much appreciated!**


	5. Mom's and Gods

**I know! I know! You all hate me for not updating but I've been crazy busy at school and work so please forgive me! Thanks to everybody who has been reading! I know the last chapter was a little short so I'm hoping this one will make up for it! As always comments are much appreciate!**

**Chapter 4: Homeward Bound!**

I drove home as fast as I could. After a rough first day I wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch and read to Jace. I hadn't been able to get Edward out of my head and I was hoping that seeing my little man would be a nice distraction. I was also angry with myself for calling him "my Edward" when he clearly hated me for…whatever reason he has.

As I pulled into the drive way I saw Renee sitting on the porch with Jace sitting in her lap. Before I can even turn to car off he is bouncing up and down trying to get to me.

I get out and walk over to them. "How's be big man doing?" I bend to pick him up and kiss my mother on the cheek.

Jace beams and giggles. "Momma! Nana and I made cookies!"

I smile "You did? Well will you go get me one?" I put him down so he can hurry off to get me a cookie that I will end up giving to him. As soon as he is out of ear shot I collapse in a chair. "Mom I quit school. It's awful and people are stupid."

"Bella nobody even knows you how hard can it be yet?"

"Mom I wasn't even there for the whole lunch period before one of the girls started asking who I thought the teen mom was." That was partly true, Jessica had tried to talk about it first thing but I didn't want to bring that up so the almost fight wouldn't become a topic point.

"And did you own up to it?" She asked this like she already knew the answer.

"No I didn't I'd like to be normal for just a few more days before everybody figures it out you know?" I know it is shallow of me to think that way and don't get me wrong I love Jace but I would have loved it better it he had shown up about 9 years from now instead of at the tender age of 17.

"Bella the longer you try to hide it the worse it will be when it finally comes out." I hate it when she is right.

"I know but I just wish high school was easy." I was whining and I knew it but still some sympathy would be nice. "Can't you just let me get my GED and home school me?"

All she does is chuckle. "Bella I told you it wasn't going to be easy! But think of how happy Jace will be when his Mom graduates high school and can support him on her own?" She takes a sip of her lemonade and gives me that satisfactory 'I just won' look.

I groan. "Mom why do you do that? I mean why can't you ever just let me whine about something? I wasn't allowed to whine while I was pregnant or while giving birth or during the many sleepless nights." I stop talking as Jace walks in with his cookies of us. "Aww thank you baby they look wonderful." I pull him up on my lap and take a bite of the cookie.

Big mistake. "Jace? Did Grandma help you make these?"

"Yep! She said it was her reciepe!" He seemed so proud of himself that I couldn't tell him the truth so I settled for half of it.

"I can tell it reminds me of her cooking." I give me mom a smirk.

"Bella not everybody can me as talented as you and your son." She scowls back at me, to which I just laugh.

I spent the rest of the day just hanging out at home. I knew I would need to go shopping for clothes that didn't scream I WORE THIS WHILE I WAS PREGNANT but I didn't really have to funds to do it yet. I decided that tomorrow after school I would take Jace to the mall and we would spend the afternoon together.

Dinner wasn't anything special but I did allow myself to laugh at Phil's lame baseball joke, I can't remember it but it was something to do with all the souls in the world and umpires. Oh well. By 9 o'clock I had Jace bathed and in his jammies ready for bed. I however wasn't. I still had to do all those crappy homework assignments for class tomorrow.

I decided I'd put Jace to bed then stay up and do half of it then wake up early and to do the rest. Yeah right I ended up passing out on Jace's bed with him and dreaming about Edward Cullen of all people. I still hadn't been able to come up with an idea of why he could hate me? His family… or those of them that I had met seemed as nice as could be, particularly Alice. Maybe I could even be friends with her, granted she didn't mind Jace tagging along for most of the things we would do but still, she seemed like a nice enough girl.

Emmett had reminded me of an older brother, scary but like a giant teddy bear. Jasper was….well just plain odd, polite but he didn't seem to have much to say. And then there was Edward, who was the image of perfection and everything that I could possibly wish for but would never be able to have because he hated me. I tried to get the image of his face out of my mind but the more I pictured it and willed it to go away the more prominent it became.

They was his lips were a perfect curve and how his golden eyes just seemed to go on and on never reaching the bottom of the pool. He wasn't crazy muscular like Emmett but he was fit and defined.

I snapped out of it be reminding myself her hated me already and if he found out about Jace my chances would plummet to the floor. I sighed and went back to my own room to get some sleep before I saw my personal God and demon in one man.


	6. Secrets Have a Way of Coming Out

**Alright I am back everybody thank you for all of your patience I will try to get two chapters up by tonight. I know it's no excuse but being a full time college kid doesn't really give me a lot of free time to write. However I hope to rectify that for you by posting a wonderful chapter…..or at least I hope you guys think It's wonderful! Anyway thanks for the love xo Sarah Cullen!**

_I was walking around in an unknown meadow, and even though I am not an outdoorsy type of girl I felt completely at ease. I sat in the grass and ran my hand over the wild flowers and sighed. Every now and again I would look up at the trees as if looking for something but I had no idea what. After what felt like hours of waiting I stood and turned walking back to the forests edge, until I heard something that made me halt. _

"_Fancy meeting you here… Isabella." I could see the sneer on his face. I turned and faced Mike._

"_What are you doing here Mike." I tried to control the rage I felt._

"_I'm coming back to claim what's mine. You took him from me and I want him back" He said this with so much venom it took me a moment to sink in his words._

"_NO! You can't have him! HE is mine! You left! You claimed he wasn't yours! Just Leave!" I screamed. _

_Mike just smiled and said "It's too late Bella" He spit my name "I already have him." And with one loud laugh he turned on his heels and walked out of the meadow._

_I screamed and sobbed and tried to run after him but I kept tripping, but that wasn't going to stop me. Nobody was taking my son from me. No one._

I shuddered at the memory of the dream that had woken me this morning. I pulled up to the school parking lot and couldn't help but feel like an outsider. I mean sure people had been nice to me yesterday but if I was being honest with myself that would change as soon as everyone learned about Jace.

As I got out of my car my phone buzzed and a reminder popped up on the screen. **MEETING WITH THERYPIST AT 10:30!** Great just what I needed, to go talk to yet another stranger about how hard my life was going to be, how being a single parent as a teenager would limit my options in life, how nothing was ever going to be the same. Yeah like I didn't know that already. I mean Jesus if everybody all thought the same thing why not just send out a letter! Make a pamphlet instead of wasting my time telling me the same bull poop every single day!

I walked to class and sat in the back. I couldn't hear a word the teacher was saying but as it was Spanish, which I can already speak pretty fluently, I wasn't too concerned. When 10:30 rolled around I got up from my desk and handed Mr. Varner, I think that's his name, my pass and he just nodded and kept lecturing.

I didn't have any trouble finding the office and walked in and sat. The secretary who had given me all my stuff yesterday was sitting there shuffling through papers on her desk. I sighed and slumped into my chair. She seemed to have heard me and looked up.

"Ms. Swan? Why are you in the office? Did something go wrong?" She seemed to be honestly concerned.

"I have my appointment today" I smiled kindly and as if right on cue a woman came into the room.

"Miss Swan?" I looked right at me and asked?

"Yes?" I stand and collect my things.

"Please follow me." She doesn't bother to look behind her and see if I'm actually going to follow but I suppose this makes me intrigued I've never had a therapist who didn't want to sugar coat everything and hold me hand so to speak as we go back to their office.

I follow her down a hallway and into a small room where I am happy to say there wasn't a couch for me to have to lay down on. Instead there were to comfy looking chairs and a coffee table in between them. Of course tucked away in the corner there was a desk and filing cabinets which gave it the look of an office rather than somebodies den.

"So do you prefer Bella or Isabella? Or something else?" She asks as she sits in the chair that has its back to the door.

"I'd prefer Bella, please." I slide back into my chair trying to look more relaxed than I felt. Who likes to be questioned on their choices and how they plan on fixing them, you know the whole life story pretty much.

"Alrighty, Well I am Carmen Denali. But please call me Carmen. I know that this can be very uncomfortable but I want you to know you can come and talk to me about anything." She paused and looked at me. "Seems like you could use a good night's sleep huh?" She smiled and waiting for me to say something.

To say I was shocked by this woman's personality would be an understatement. Who would have thought the school's shrink would be way nicer than the last one I went to? I shifted my weight a little and took a deep breath before I spoke. "Well I haven't been sleeping well. Jace keeps me up most nights and I had a nightmare last night so I could safely say I'm behind on my sleep a little."

I could tell that she was happy that I seemed willing to talk to her. And for some odd reason I was. It was nice to have somebody outside my family that knew I was a Mom and struggling.

"Bella? Would you like to talk about the nightmare? I know I'm supposed to talk to you about Jace and see how you are holding up but sometimes the things we dream about have a lot to do with what we fear in the future." Wow she hit that right on the head, and first try too.

I look out the window as I talk. "It was about Jace's father. He came back and took Jace from me. He doesn't deserve to have his son, or even know him!" I fought back the angry tears that were threatening to escape. Carmen just sighed and handed me a tissue. I shook my head furiously, I would not cry about that ass hole again. "He walked out on me! As soon as I told him I was pregnant he slapped me and called me a whore, saying it couldn't be his child and that he never wanted to look at me again." Damn now I was crying.

Carmen just sat there and let me cry. When I had finally gotten myself under control she started to speak again. "Bella I understand that it must be very hard for you. I know that what he did was wrong and that you must still be very afraid. But I promise you that Mike no longer has rights to that child. If the situation should ever arise where he wants to claim that the boy is his I shall personally help you keep him."

I looked up at her in complete and utter shock. Were adults supposed to want teenage parents to stick together or not even keep the baby at all? And here was this woman who was basically promising me that she would do everything in her power to help me keep Jace safe.

Before I could say anything to her a knock on the door came and none other than Edward Cullen walked into the room. I could tell he was surprised to see me but at the same time not. There was no look of hatred in his eyes today which I was thankful for since I hadn't really done anything to him.

"Well Bella I must say it was a pleasure talking to you. I will make your Friday appointment at the same time. Is that okay?" She smiled and stood up. For the first time I actually really looked at her. She had dark eyes that had a hint on caramel to them and while she look Hispanic she was far to pale to actually have ever set foot in the sun.

I just smile and nod. As I make my way back to the main office I hear "Edward dear how are you? I heard you and your family were moving down here! It has seemed like decades!" She laughed and again it sounded like bells. What an odd conversation to have with a student. Perhaps they were family friends?

I tried not to think about it and just made my way to the lunch room where Alice was waiting with a try of food already in hand.

"Oh Bella! I was wondering where you were! I was hoping you would sit with us at lunch today?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I noticed they were a bit darker than they were yesterday.

"Of course Alice!" I smile, until she shoves the tray of food into my hands. "Umm Alice I said I would eat with you not be your personal pack mule."

"Oh don't be silly that is for you!" She chimes and links her arm through mine and leads the way to the back table. I looked at her in shock, how the hell was I supposed to eat all of this by myself!

When we got to the table the whole family was there besides Edward and I think the disappointment showed in my face because Jasper chuckled and said that he'd be along in a minute. I sat and started picking at my food while the Cullen's conversed with each other naturally though I didn't bother to try to keep up. Just as I was getting up to throw out my garbage Edward waltzed into the lunchroom and plopped himself down next to me.

"Alice please refrain from doing whatever it is that you are planning." He smirked. He had sucha cute smirk. I swear it was like a burst of sunshine that came during the middle of a storm. Cheesy but as close as I could get to an accurate example.

Just then my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Crap it was Jace's school. "Hello?"I answered

"Ms. Swan? This is Sherri Butler from Sunnyside Daycare. I am sorry to inform you that Jace has gotten sick and needs ot be picked up."

"Alright I'll be right there. Thank you for calling." I sigh and hang up. As I collect my things I see the looks on the Cullen's faces. Well I guess my secret is out.

Jut then Rose of all people gets up and hugs me. "Don't worry I'll take notes for you and explain to the teachers. And we won't tell anybody." I look at the others to confirm and they all just smile and nod. I look at Edward last and see that while there is no hint of anything deseption in his eyes there is a sadness and fierce protectiveness that I can't seem to place.

I try not to think about it as I rush out of the school and sprint to my car. I have a sick boy who needs me. I can think about Edward Cullen later.

**Well there we go! The Cullen's at least know about Jace but they don't really know much about him. Edwards point of view will be the next chapter I promise. And since I am over my writers block I'll be able to update more often!**


	7. Just a feeling

**Ok as promised here is the next chapter! A little bit later than I had said but work got in the way! I thought I'd go for Edwards point of view at least once, because I'm not sure if I can write forma guys mind very well. Also for anybody who wants to see how I picture my characters I putt pictures up on my profile!**

EPOV

Sometimes I wish that I had been changed when I was older. High school is seriously the biggest drag in the world. Or at least it had been until Alice saw us moving to Phoenix. I mean we are vampires for cryin' out loud how on earth are we supposed to live in one of the sunniest places in the U.S.? But she said it would work out and so far it has. Granted it can't be over cast every single day so and we can't really go out much aside from school and evening activities but apparently it was extremely important that we moved here.

Up until the first day of school I had no idea why Alice was so determined to come here. As soon as she walked into the office I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful, and by the way she was talking to the secretary she seemed charming enough, but she was also mute. It was so frustrating that I hadn't been able to get a read on her that I might have come off a little rude at our first meeting, but her scent didn't help any either. She smelled delicious, like strawberries and freesia. There was another smell that clung to her that was clearly a young males, smelled like moss and fresh rain. I assumed that it had been her little brother or perhaps a stranger she babysat for. Never in a million years would I have guessed it to be her sons.

I didn't think any less of her; it made me worry about her though. Was she being taken care of, did she have a place to stay, was she raped, was the father involved? That question bothered me the most, the rest I could deal with but I didn't like the idea of her being with any man who could be irresponsible enough to hurt her like that. But then again if he wasn't involved I'd be even more upset, who would get her pregnant then leave her and their child alone? I had decided that I would take care of her, from a far that is, whether he was there or not.

"Edward?" Alice calls out. "I don't know what you just decided to do but now I can't see Bella!"

Crap. I didn't even think about that. But Alice has always been able to see me and I wouldn't have caused a shadow to fall on Bella. "Alice?" I know she will be in my room before I can even ask the question I'm thinking.

"Yes Eddie?" She plops down on my bed. I groan at the nickname, she only uses it because she knows I hate it.

"Have you seen Bella's…son? In a vision I mean?" I hadn't seen the boy but I somehow pictured him to look like Bella. Brown eyes soft brown hair with curls.

Alice lets out a huff. "No I haven't I didn't even know she had a son. I had assumed, like everybody else the smell was a younger brother."

Now that was interesting. Nothing ever surprised Alice; she could always tell use when something was going to happen see the people we would meet. It kind of took some of the fun out of life but at the same time came in handy when we needed to prepare ourselves for anything.

"Now come on lover boy!" She jumps up. "We need to go to school so we can see Bella!"

I sighed and smiled to myself. That would defiantly make school better.

It was probably the longest car ride there and I had to struggle to move at a human pace. I was extremely disappointed when I got out of the car and didn't see her Jeep or smell her anywhere.

"Perhaps she just isn't here yet." Emmett said after taking one look at my face. He can be a goof sometimes but when the family, particularly Rose, is upset he can get his act together.

"Yeah, maybe." I shrug and push past my family to get to class. I know that if she isn't here on time she won't be hear at all today. Well this just made my day extra-long and when you are going to live forever the longer the days the more tiring they get.

It wasn't until lunch time that there was any word about Bella. Of course it came from Lauren Mallory's mind so it would be as cruel as they get.

_I wonder where the new girl got to? I bet she is the slut with the kid. _ I growled quietly and my sister looked over at me.

_What's wrong Edward? _ Rosalie asked.

I just shake my head and keep listening.

"Lauren?" Jessica pulls Lauren out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just the new girl. I think she is the mom." Lauren sneers and my blood boils. "Besides did you see how quickly she left here yesterday after she got that phone call?"

"It might have just been her mom. Or her Dad? I heard he is Police chief up in Seattle." Angela pipes up. I had always liked her, she was nice and didn't have a mean bone in her body.

Lauren rolls her eyes and Jessica shakes her head. _Why do we even put up with this girl? _Lauren thinks. _I mean she is smart and all but she is such a goody goody that is makes me wanna barf. _

I can't help but feel bad for Angela. But what I do next surprises not only me but everybody else.

I hear Lauren lean over to Jessica and whisper "I bet she wouldn't be so naïve if she wasn't sucha prude virgin." At that comment I got up and walked over to the table. As I approached I saw Jessicas eyes go wide and try to run her fingers through her bushy hair. And Lauren followed her eyes and saw me. She pushed out her chest and tried to make herself look sexy. Now that made me want to hurl. I ignore both of them and look at Angela.

"Hello Angela." I say in a friendly voice being careful not to sound to agitated by the girls thoughts.

_WHAT! I'M OVER HERE SEXY! _ Lauren thought

_What does she have that I don't? She isn't even pretty! _Jessica mentally cried.

Angela however was completely on a different mindset. _I wonder if he just needs help with his English paper? Maybe he will know what happened to Bella? I hope she isn't sick or anything._

"I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my family today?" I couldn't help but smile when her eyes went wide. And stuttered a response about how she'd love to.

"I'll see you guys later." She calls over her shoulder to the other girls. Jessica just looked confused and Lauren had murder in her eyes. As soon as we got away from the table she looked up at me and smiled. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Do what?" I asked honestly curious.

"Rescue me from the." She laughs "I have put up with their bullying for so long it doesn't bother me anymore."

I Just shake my head and say "You are too nice to have to put with that. And you stuck up for Bella so I owe you one."

My comment seemed to get her attention. _I knew he liked her. Good he seems nice and she deserves somebody who will be good to her. _"Do you know where she is?"

"A family member was sick and needed her help." I don't elaborate mostly because I am just assuming that her son didn't really get better right off the bat. I smiled internally at her image of me and Bella as well I just hope that Bella will think the same way.

The rest of the day passed slowly and I couldn't help but rush out of school as soon as the bell rang.

_Are you planning on trying to see Bella tonight? _Alice asks.

I give her a look that asks her why she would think that?

_Your future just disappeared and I was assuming it was because you were with her._

I hadn't thought about it but I guess I couldn't really find a reason not to. I mean I wouldn't have to say anything just keep an eye on her for a while and from a distance. I smile at Alice and nod my head. "Yeah I'll see you guys later."

I take off running and follow Bella's scent back to her house. I'm happy to find that there is a tree right next to the house and a window. When I get to her house I see her and her mother sitting on the porch and she has a little boy in her lap. His blonde curly head is resting on her chest and she is humming to him rocking back and forth. I feel something stir in my chest, I have never felt that way before but I knew I liked it. It was almost a protective feeling but it was too warm and soft to be possessive. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew that no matter what I would always be there for those two.

**So I'm sure this wasn't my best chapter so I think I'll stick with just writing form Bella's POV. Anyway Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Bumps and Bruises

**I know I normally take longer to update but I just had inspiration hit me! A new boyfriend does tend to help when writing romance lol Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**BOV**

Jace had been sick for a week now. I had taken him to the doctor and they said that is was just a stomach bug, which it should go away on its own. Yeah right. Don't they know not to tell first time mothers they are over reacting? I swear I threw such a big fit that no nurse wanted to walk into the waiting room to tell me that I could go see the doctor. In the end the proscribed him some medicine and even though I knew they only did it so I wouldn't break anything I felt better.

They don't give you a manual on how to deal with first time stuff, particularly when you are just a teenager yourself. I had refused to go to school until Jace was better and sadly it took less time than I had hoped. By the time Sunday rolled around he was perfectly healthy and I had to go to school in the morning.

"Jace? Baby it's bath time!" I called out form the bathroom. I had the water running and the bubbles started. Most children don't like to take baths but not my boy. He was a regular fish. "JACE!"

"Comin' Momma!" He squeals and runs into the bathroom butt naked. "Look Momma I nakie!" He just giggles and giggles.

"You think you are just the cutest thing on this planet don't you!" I scoop him up and blow raspberries on his tummy making him laugh even harder.

"Put me down!" He giggled.

"Alright I will but you need to hop in the bath." I set him down and watch as he scrambles into the tub. I grab my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and sit on the toilet and read while he splashes away in the bubbles.

I let him play until his fingers started to prune. "Time to get out baby." After much protesting he got up to get out of the tub. Then my world started to collapse. Jace slipped and hit his head on the faucet.

"MOM!" I Scream and pick Jace up and grab a towel to put on his head which was now gushing blood. "Get the car keys!" I start crying as I grab his PJs and rush out to the car. As I'm on my way out I pass my mom who looks confused.

"Bella what happened?" She sounds concerned but I can't stop moving.

"Jace hit his head and is bleeding." I sob. That immediately put her into action and before I knew it we were in the car on our way to the hospital. She was driving and I was hold Jace in the back seat.

After what seemed like ages we finally got to the ER. "You go with Jace I will worry about the paper work." Mom told me on our way in.

A nurse met us at the door. "What happened?"

"He slipped getting out of the bath tub and hit his head on the faucet." I choke out. She nods and takes Jace from my arms; they feel like jello as soon as he is out of them.

"We are going to take him in right now and the doctor will be right with him." She assures me. "Nancy, page Dr. Cullen!" She shouts as she rushes him into another room. Dr. Cullen? That must be Edward's father. I don't have time to think about the connection because as soon as I realize I'm standing in the middle of the ER, covered in my sons blood I feel strong cold arms pull me into a hug.

"Shh, Bella don't cry." The voice tells me. I hadn't even realized how hard I had been crying or the fact that I was shaking. I collapse into the arms and sob against his hard cool chest. "Bella, love, you are ok. Carlisle will take good care of him."

"My baby!" I kept crying until there was nothing left. Edward just stood there and held me. I had forgotten where we were, and that my mother was here too. It took me a while to calm down and collect myself. By the time I had gotten control of my sobs a nurse came out and called my name.

"Ms. Swan?"

Both my mother and I stood up. "Yes?" We said in unison.

She looked confused then checked her clipboard. "Ms. Isabella Swan?" I stood up and walked over to her.

"Is Jace alright?" I asked barely able to keep my voice from shaking.

"Yes he is just fine. He needed a couple of stiches but Dr. Cullen fixed him up right as rain." She smiled kindly at me "Would you like to go pick him up from his room?"

I nod vigorously and follow the nurse through the double doors. We walked down the hallway and took two lefts and a right. As we passed the nurses' station she stopped and told me his room was three doors down on the left. I practically ran to the room.

When I got to the doorway I saw a tall blonde man standing over Jace talking ot him in hushed tones. If it weren't for the doctor coat I would have been freaking out. I walked slowly into the room and kept quiet until Jace spotted me.

"MOMMA!" I screeched from the bed they were keeping him in.

"Jace!" I scolded kindly "What did I tell you about indoor voices?"

"Sowwy!" He whisper shouted. The man chuckled and turned to face me. He had gold eyes and was extremely handsome.

"I'm Dr Cullen. You must be Isabella?" He reached out to shake my hand.

"Bella actually." I smiled and shook his hand. He definitely fit the stereotype about doctors. Tall, blonde, and handsome with cold hands.

"Well Bella I have heard a lot about you from a certain young man we bother know." He layered the words with double meanings. Until he said this it hadn't clicked. Dr. CULLEN, He must be Edward's father. "Jace of course here wouldn't stop talking about you." He smiled good naturedly and I felt a surge of pride, my son brags about me as his mom? I must not be a total screw up then.

"Well I do try my best." I chuckle and Jace who hadn't been paying attention looks between us and states in such a serious tone we couldn't help but be shocked for a moment.

"Momma you don't need to twy. You alweady best Momma evew." He then goes back to looking at the TV. Dr. Cullen just looks at me and smiles broadly.

"Well With that said I think you can take the little man home." He scribbles something on a pad and rips it off to hand to me. "Here's a prescription for some pain meds just in case."

I smile warmly at him and scoop up Jace. "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle Bella." And with that he walks out of the room.

"You ready to go home baby?" I smile when he nods and yawns. "Alright lets go home and get you to bed."

I exit into the waiting room where I see Renee sitting in a chair reading southern living magazine, and Edward pacing. As soon as the door shuts behind me Edward ceases his pacing and rushes over to us.

"Is he alright?" He asks nervously.

"Yes he's fine. He was such a brave boy getting his stiches weren't you Jace?" I look down at him for confirmation only to find him totally zonked out in my arms. "apparently he was tired."

Edward chuckles and nods. That's when it sinks in. "Edward what are you even doing here?" I raise an eyebrow and give him a suspicious look.

Edward keeps smiling but a light in his eyes go out. "My dad Carlisle works here. I had a question about a paper I'm working on and I needed his help. Since He's working the night shift I couldn't wait for him to come home."

His response pulled me up short. It seemed like such a normal thing to say. But then again what had I been expecting him to say 'Bella I heard you and Jace were here I couldn't bare knowing one of you were hurt so I came as fast as I could'. Right. Like that would ever happen. HEs beautiful and I'm plain with a baby.

"Bella?" My mom says for the first time since we got here. "It's very late and you have school tomorrow you need to get home." I nod knowing she is right. I look back up at Edward and smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

"Of course" He smiles the most dazzling crooked smile " Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I couldn't tell if his comment was supposed to be sarcastic or not so I just let it go and walked out the doors to the car. As I opened the door and hoped in I looked around for Edwards car but there was no silver Volvo to be seen. Hmm maybe he parked in the back or got dropped off. I decided to let it go for now but I knew I'd get to the bottom of it eventually.

**So reviews would be really nice. If I get enough reviews I'll have a chapter that is just for Jace. Also I'm putting up another chapter at some point today, probably within a couple of hours. Class is extremely boring today XD ANYWAY REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	9. Fights and Moves

**As promised here is my next chapter! I'm thinking about writing more for Dark Future? What do you guys think? Thanks to all of my loving readers! You guys make me feel so special! Anyway I want to give you guys a heads up for this chapter. It's going to be a little angst-y and Bella may get violent so if you don't think you can handle it feel free to skip it. I'll put a catch up on the next one **

B POV

I was so exhausted by the time I got home that I couldn't even bring myself to put on PJ's I just put Jace to bed and threw myself onto the bed. The next thing I knew my alarm clock was going off, Jace was crying and my mom was screaming at me to get up. Great start to the day.

"Alright I'm up!" I yell at her. I pull myself out of bed and head to Jace's room. "Jace honey" I coo "Don't cry Momma's right here. Don't cry baby." I pick him up and hold him against my chest and rock him gently. "Baby tell me what's wrong?" He just kept crying. "Jacon Tyler Swan you are a big boy use your big boy words." I demand softly. It did nothing to cease his crying. Honey if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't fix it." He started babbling and I couldn't understand a word.

"Slower honey, slower." I whisper and rub small circles on his back trying to sooth him

"My *sob* head *sob sob* hurts *crying jag*" He manages out. I kiss the top of his head and go grab his prescription off the counter. I measure out the teaspoon he is supposed to take and hand it to him.

"Take it in one big sip." I direct. He does as he is told and I kiss his cheek and wipe away tears. I walk into my room and set him on the bed. "You stay right there. Mommy's going to get ready for school." He just nods and crawls under my covers and puts his head on my pillow. Somehow I know he isn't going to be awake when I come back from the bathroom. I go through my daily routine a little faster than normal and when I get back to my room I see that I was right.

He is sound asleep. I smile and get dressed and shut the light off but not until after a make a barrier or pillows between my son and the edge of the bed making sure he can't fall off it. I tip toe out of the room and shut the door with a soft click. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom and Phil sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Morning." I say as casually and possible, waiting for the storm to hit. I grab a pop tart out of the cabinet and toss it in the toaster.

"Bella. Do you know how long we have been up this morning?" My mom starts. I look at her confused and shake my head. Ok where is she going with this. "Since 5:30. It is now 7 and Jace was crying the whole time." Crap. That is one of the conditions of my being able to keep Jace and live here. I was solely responsible for him when I wasn't at school.

"Mom I am so sorry. I was so tired after last night and I didn't even hear him." I start apologizing immediately. I know I screwed up, my job as a mom is to take care of my son tired or not.

"I know you are sorry but Bella it is not my job to take care of him when you are home. I know that I help out a lot but I don't want you to start getting comfortable and forget that he is your son." She pauses and smiles lovingly at me. "I already had my baby and if I wanted another one I would have had my own."

"Mom I know ok? I messed up. I'm not getting lax in my job as a mother. I know that I need to be responsible for Jace and I work really hard at it. I keep up with my school work and still make time to have bonding time with him." My voice starts to crack. I feel the weight of being a full time student and a part time mom crashing down on me. "I try so hard, I don't want to leave him every day for school but I have to if I want him to grow up and have everything he needs and even some stuff he just wants. I know you are helping me out but sometimes I feel like I'm still doing this on my own!" I'm crying and shouting now.

"Do not shout at your mother like that young lady." Phil scolds me. Who is he to chastise me? I'm not even his child, he never wanted me to come live here. He did support my choice to keep Jace and he certainly didn't care about helping me out.

"DO not tell me what to do!" I yell. "She was my mother first and if she has a problem with it she can tell me!" I see Phil's face turn red in anger but I don't care. I'm so mad that my mom can't seem to see how much I need her help and that letting a one year old sit in his crib and cry for an hour and a half isn't ok. "Mom you knew I was tired! Why couldn't you have just helped me out one this morning? Instead of letting him cry in his crib? Or at least come and wake me up rather than just sitting here listening to him scream and yelling for me to wake up!" I watched her face as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Bella I told you this would be hard. Did you want to listen to me? NO! You had to be stubborn and keep a baby you are not nearly ready to take care of! I'm sick and tired of being the only one who takes care of him. You need to step up! This is why you are supposed to be married when you have kids! So you have a partner to help you!" She yells at me. At this point I've had enough. I just grab my pop tart and my school bag.

"Well you won't have to worry about it anymore. Jace and I will be leaving when I get home from school." I screech and storm out of the house slamming the door. I hop in my car and drive to school. I'm so mad that I swear everything had a red hue to it. I pull into the parking lot and park next to Edward's Volvo.

As I get out of the car Alice rushes up to me but stops short when she sees my face. "Bella are you alright?" I just shake my head too angry to speak without screaming. "Wanna talk about it?" I let out and angry puff. "My mom and I got into it this morning. I told her Jace and I were moving out."

Alice looks taken aback then her eyes kind of go blank but are back so quickly I can't help but think maybe I imagined it. Then she looks at me with concern. "Bella do you have anywhere to go?"

I open my mouth ready to lie but think better of it. "No…" I whisper. She just smiles at me and pulls out her phone. Before I know it she's on the phone talking to someone.

"Hey Mom? I have a friend who needs some place to stay for a couple of days is it alright if she comes home with us?" She pauses and listens. I am in shock I can't believe she just invited me to stay with her. Actually she didn't invite me she just assumed I'd stay with her. "Yep I'll ask everybody else too. Her name is Bella. Oh and mom? Her son Jace will be coming to." She pauses again then smiles brightly. "Love you too. Thanks Mommy!" She snaps the phone shut and grins at me. "Well You do now!"

I just stare at her with an open mouth. I couldn't believe it. We start walking to class and I can't help but ask "Alice your mom is ok with me and Jace coming to stay with you guys?"

She just laughs "Of course! She loves babies and what's two more kids in an already full house?"

I still find it odd but I'm also relieved that I get to get out of Renee's house. I am in a much better mood, or at least I was until I spotted Lauren and Jessica making a Bee line straight to me. I let out a sigh and Alice looks around and sees then too and she lets out a quiet hiss. Boy she is weird.

"So MOMMY Bella?" Lauren sneers "I heard you abused your SON and he ended up in the hospital last night."

"Where did you hear that?" I was genuinely curious as to how she had even known about the visit.

"My Mom is a nurse there." Jessica states proudly.

"Then your mom should know that he fell in the bathtub and hit his head on the faucet." I sneer back.

Lauren laughs "I knew it! I knew you were the whore with the baby!" She cackles then asks "So who's the dad? I bet he didn't even stick around! Hell I bet you don't even know his name!" She smiles evilly. "Good luck with your chances with Cullen now. She would never date a slut like you who will ruin a baby and her own life because she couldn't keep a man other than giving it up."

I had had enough I balled my hand into a fist and pulled back and let loose punching her right in the jaw. I grabbed her hair and pulled so she couldn't get away. I slammed her up against the wall and screamed into her face. "You know nothing about my life! And if you ever say another word about my son I will Kill you!" I socked her in the stomach again and released her and watched with satisfaction as she sank to the ground. I gave her a good kick in the side just to make sure she got the message.

"Bella she's had enough." I hear the voice of a god whisper from behind me. Lauren's face lifts up.

"Edward you came to rescue me!" She smiled in a way that was supposed to be sexy.

Edward looks down at her with disgust clearly written on his face. "Oh please Lauren you mean nothing to me and I think you got less than you deserve to be honest. I'm simply stopping Bella before anybody reports it." He puts and arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head. I am surprised but I keep my cool exterior so as not to give away his bluff. "Oh and as for ME and Bella? We are dating and she and her son are actually moving in with us." And with that he steered me away from her before she could make a retort.

"You guys are dating!" Alice squeals "Why didn't you tell me Bella! I am so happy for you Edward!" I am shocked into silence. Edward looks down at me concerned but just smiles and keeps walking. Alice babbles the entire time we are walling and it takes me a few minutes to realize we aren't walking to class but to the parking lot.

"Umm guys why aren't we going to class?" I finally quip up. We stop walking then and they look at me like I'm crazy.

"Bella you are in no state to go to class and we can't afford to have you get in another fight. So we are going to take you home so you can pack and move in with us this afternoon." Alice say as she snatches my keys out of my hand. "I'll drive your car and you ride with Edward!"

I guess I don't get much of a choice again. So instead of arguing I just nod and hop in the passenger seat of his car. We sit in complete silence mostly because I don't know what to say. Before I know it we are at Renee's and I am walking up the front drive. I open the front door and see Renee and Jace sitting in the living room watching the wiggles.

"Bella what are you doing home?" She demands. Jace just runs up to me and hugs my legs. IT takes her a minute to register that Alice and Edward are here with me. "Who are your friends?"

"I'm Alice Cullen!" she says practically bouncing with energy. "This is my adoptive brother Edward!"

Edward nods, I can tell he is stressed out his jaw line is tight… then suddenly he looks down at Jace and smiles. I follow his gaze and just as I look down Jace tugs on my pant leg. "Momma?" he stage whispers. "Is that my Daddy?" I look up at Edward shocked and worried about his response. Then to the surprise of everybody, except Alice, bends down and picks up Jace.

"Sorry little man I'm not. But how about you and I be friends?" He says smiling. Jace's whole face lights up. "OK!" he pauses then adds. "You are cold! Are you sick? Hugs from Momma or Nana always make me feel better when I'm sick!"

Edward just laughs "No I'm not sick but I'm not lucky like you to have a Momma to hug me when I'm sick."

Jace frowns but pats his cheek "its ok Eward! I can share my Momma with you!" That's my little man always a good sharer. Always concerned about other people.

"This is really sweet and all but what are you doing here." Leave it to my mother to ruin a perfect moment.

"We are here to pack up mine and Jace's things! We are going to be staying with the Cullen's for a while." My mother's face goes read and she storms out of the house and slams the door.

"Why is Nana so mad?" Jace asks confused.

"Because we going to go live with the Cullen's for a while." I say and start moving around picking up his stuff. I'm concerned for a moment when I'm not tripping over Jace following me around but when I look around for him I find he is still in Edward's arms talking to him. I just smile and start packing. Once I'm done with Jace's room I move on to my room only to find that it's already done and Alice is sitting on my bed.

"Bella this is going to be so much fun! It will be just like a slumber party!" She trilled. I couldn't help but laugh at her bubbliness.

"Come on Pixie time to go." I giggle and grab some bags. I am surprised when Alice grabs twice as many as I did, and they weren't the small one either.

She notices my face and laughs "Relax I carry way heavier shopping bags!" I burst out laughing and take her excuse as good enough.

We walk into the living to find Edward sitting on the couch with Jace in his lap watching the Wiggles. "Come on boys time to go!" Edward stands up still holding Jace and Jace starts to shout!

"Momma! Can I ride wid Eward?" I saw such a bright smile on his face how can I say anything other than yes. I look to Edward just to check before I respond he gives me a reassuring smile and nods.

"Alright baby let me just install your car seat." I laugh as he smiles and goes back to babbling at Edward. It takes about fifteen minutes to load up both cars and install the car seat. But before I know it we are on the road. Alice road with me so Edward and Jace could have boy time. I hadn't really thought about it much but Jace is going to miss out on a lot because he won't have his dad around.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice Yells in my ear.

"Alice I'm not deft I can hear you just fine. So what do you want?" I ask slightly irritated.

"I was asking you if you wanted to share a room with Jace or if you guys wanted your own rooms?" She states with a fake pout on her face.

I just shrug. "I don't mind either way whatever would be most convenient for you your family."

She just sighs "So two rooms it is. Bella you need to realize that you aren't intruding or anything. We don't mind at all. In fact Esme and Rose are so excited to have you two stay with us I think it might hurt their feelings if you don't start acting like you are excited." She says then looks out the window.

I hadn't realized I was acting so ungrateful. "Alice I'm sorry I really am excited and I'm so happy and grateful for you and your family taking us in like this, I just don't want to step on anybody's toes."

She looks at me a grins. "Trust me you aren't going to be in the way in fact you'll get sick of everybody trying to make you comfortable with staying with us. And you'll be lucky if you see Jace at all. I can already promise you Emmett and Edward are going to play with the kid more than they do anything else and Esme may try to kidnap him and I can't promise she won't try to keep him." She joked.

Her speech made me feel a lot better and I started to relax, or at least I had until we pulled into a long drive way with the most beautiful house I had ever seen at the end. It was massive and sand colored with lots of windows (**Pic on profile )** I think I actually gasped.

"Welcome home!" Alice giggles and hops out of the car as soon as I parked. Edward pulls up right next to me and smiles before getting out and unbuckling Jace from his car seat. I watch the two of them together. Edward would be a great father to Jace. I stopped that thought dead in its tracks I can't think that way and get my hopes up. I get out of the car and see a young woman standing at the door. Must be Esme.

Jace looks up at Edward who gives him a wink and nods. Before I know it Jace is hurling himself at the woman screaming "NANA ESME!" She looks happily surprised and catches him as he jumps into her arms.

"Jace!" I scold "You can't jump on people like that!" I walk up the steps and give Esme an apologetic smile. "I am so sorry Esme." I give Jace the look that said big trouble mister and he looked up at me innocently and points at Edward "But Momma he TOLD me to!"

"It's alright dear!" Esme laughs and hugs Jace tightly "This little guy is no trouble!" She looks at Edward and smiles "The big one though? You'll have your hands full watch out!" She joked and smiled lovingly at us. "Come on in and lets get you unpacked!" She exclaimed and walked into the house hold Jace. I watched them walk inside and smiled to myself. I knew things were going to get better. I took a deep breath and followed them inside.

**And I'm stopping there! *evil laugh* Just because I know how much everybody likes cliffy ends to chapters! But if you ask me this isn't even a bad one! Anyway REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	10. Names and Visites

**So I love all of my faithful readers and thanks to all of you that reviewed! I know nobody really reads these but I'm too excited to not share. I'M AUDITIONING TO BE A DISNEY PRINCESS LOOK ALIKE! YAY! Anyway now that I vented that out here is another chapter that you asked for. I'm going to try to do it from Jace's POV and even though he is only one I'm going to write it like I would an adults put with my child like content. So it's easier to understand yet still believable. **

**Jace POV**

It had been a month since Momma and I moved to live with Nona and Auntie Alice. I miss Nana but I like it better here. Nona is always trying to feed me and Papa likes to read to me. Emmett likes to rough house and Jazz plays war with me. Aunt Rose plays with me outside and Auntie Alice likes to dress me up, I don't like to play with her a lot. My favorite is Edward though. He plays piano for me and tucks me in at night with Momma. I think he loves my Momma and it's ok because I love her too!

Right now I'm sitting at the table with Momma waiting for Nona to make dinner. It was so odd for Momma not to be cooking, she always did it when we were with Nana. I like it here, I hope we can stay here forever! I have so much more fun here and Momma isn't tired all the time and when she's gone I don't have to go to Sunnyside anymore. I get to stay home with Nona all the time!

"Jace?" I look up to find Edward had just walked in.

"Yes?" I ask I can't help but smile when I see him, I wish he was my Daddy. I love him and he makes Momma happy so I don't see why he can't be.

"Buddy can you come help me with something really quick?" He asks with a smile. I nod my head and jump out of my seat. I don't even bother to ask Momma if I can because I know she'll say yes. Instead I just run to her kiss her on the cheek, which made her giggle, and then grab his hand.

"Edward?" She calls before we are out of the door. We both stop to look at her. "Sometimes I think you are stealing my little boy from me!" She is laughing so I know that she is joking but it still confuses me, I'll have to ask Edward why she said that.

Edward just laughs at her and leads me outside to the tree house Emmett and Jazz built for me the day after we got there. He picks me up and climbs in and places me on one of the bean bag chairs we put in there. The tree house was boys only, except Momma could come in if she wanted to, because she doesn't count as a girl.

"Jace you know that your birthday is coming up right?" He asks once we are settled into our chairs.

"Yeah! I'm goin' to be two!" I hold up two fingers and grin. How could I forget that my birthday was coming up? Momma talked about it all the time. Actually now that I think about it she talks about it when she thinks I'm not listening but what she doesn't know is I'm always listening.

"That's right you are going to be two!" He chuckles "How would you like to go on a trip for your birthday?"

I think it over, I've never been anywhere besides Nana's, Nona's and the hospital. Well and Sunnyside but that doesn't count because I hate it there. "I'll go but Momma has to come too." I wouldn't go anywhere without her. My comment just makes Edward laugh, he nods.

"Anywhere you want to go in particular?" He asks.

Again I think about it before I respond. I had heard Momma and Nana talking about my Grandpa living in Seattle which is where my mom is from before she had me. I bet my daddy is there. Thinking about my dad has my head spinning, do I even want to meet him? Would he like me? Why didn't he come with Momma and me? "Seattle." I whisper out finally.

Edward nods and get up to hug me. I shake my head at him. I don't want him to hug me and I don't want him to feel sorry for me. "Edward? Do you like me?"

He looks so confused but then he smiles. "No Jace I love you. Just like your Mommy loves you." I look up at him.

"Why didn't my Daddy love me?" I choke out. I can't cry though. Momma says I'm a big boy and I don't think big boys cry. Plus when I cry Momma gets upset and starts to cry too and I don't like making her cry. This time I don't stop him when he hugs me.

"Oh sweetie I don't know why he didn't, but you know what? He is missing out on the best boy ever." I strokes my hair and I finally let myself cry. "But I'll make you a deal. If it's ok with your Mom how would you like me to be your..." He seems to struggle for the right word. "Acting Dad?" I stop crying and look up at him hopefully.

"Really? You'd be my Daddy?" I can't help the excitement from bursting through in my voice. I always wanted a Daddy and he is my first choice. "But doesn't that mean you and Mommy would have to be married? Nana told me that Mommies and Daddies are supposed to be married."

He chuckled and said "How about I just ask your Mom on a date first and we work from there?" I smiles and hug him and wipe my face on his shirt. As soon as I do it I hear my mom's voice in my head _Jace! That was rude! Don't wipe your nose on his shirt!_ I look up at him with an embaressed look on my face and mumble that I'm sorry. "Don't worry buddy what are Dad's shirts for?" A shot of happiness rushes through me when he says that.

"Can I go tell Momma?" I ask already getting up.

"Sure just remember to ask her if that's ok. Alright?"

I nod and climb down the ladder and take off running to her room. "Momma!" I shout and burst through the door only to find her standing there talking to a woman in a suit. "Momma?" I ask.

"Jace? I thought you were with Edward in the tree house?" She says looking nervously between me and the woman.

"I was but I have to ask you something." I start then stop myself something about the lady made Momma upset and I didn't like it. I walked to stand in front of her and looked at the lady. " Who are you?" I ask her rather rudely. I know Momma doesn't like it when I'm rude but I couldn't help it.

"My name is Leah Clearwater. But you can call me Leah." She says with a smile. "You must be Jace"

I can tell she is trying to be nice but she made Momma uncomfortable so I'm not giving in to her smile. "Jacon. My name is Jacon only my family calls me Jace."

"Jace!" Momma scolds. "Do not be rude! Ms. Clearwater is hear to check up on us."

"Why? She didn't check on us when we were staying with Nana? Why does she have to come around now?" I demand.

"Jace she's here because we aren't staying with Nana anymore. She just wants to make sure you are safe." Momma tries to sooth me.

"Why wouldn't I be safe? I'm with you Momma." I am really confused now. Did this lady think I was in danger when I was with my own Momma? I look at Leah and shout "My Momma loves me and I am perfectly safe with her and the Cullens! So just go away!" I start crying and storm out of the room and run to Nona.

"Jace baby? What's wrong" Nona asks.

"There's a mean lady talking to Momma and she thinks I'm not safe here with Momma!" I cry "How can I not be safe with my own Momma?" I just hug her hard frame. I got used to my new family being cold and hard on the outside but they were always warm and kind inside.

"Oh honey she doesn't think you're not safe with Bella, she just wants to make sure that you guys are being taken care of. And since you are no longer living with Bella's mom she wants to make sure that we are taking good care of you both." She sooths me and rubs my back. I eventually stop crying and I kiss Nona's cheek before going back to find Momma and Leah.

I knock on the door and peak my head in. "Momma?" I whisper.

"Yes Jace?" She answers so I open the door and walk in shyly.

"Leah I sorry I yelled at you. I thought you were upsetting Momma." I walk over to Momma and hug her leg. "Momma sorry if I made you mad at me. I won't do it again."

Leah smiles "It's alright Jacon I know this is hard for you."

"Oh Baby you didn't make me mad. I think it's very sweet that you are worried about me but," She bends down so she's the same height as me. "You don't need to worry about me ok? My job is to worry about you not the other way around." She smiles and kisses my forehead before turning back to Leah. "So do you have any other questions?"

"Would you mind if I asked Jacon a couple? Feel free to say no, but at some point I will need to." She smiles but looks like it upsets her to have to ask.

Before Momma can answer her I speak up "I don't mind, as long as I don't have to leave Momma after?" Leah just smiles. Momma kisses me again and tells me she'll be right outside the door.

I walk over and plop down on Momma's bed.

"So Jacon..." she begins but before she can continue I cut her off.

"You can call me Jace, everybody calls me Jace even though I through a fit before." This gets her to smiles.

"So Jace, do you like living here?" She asks.

"Oh yes! Momma and I have so much fun here and Nona and Papa are really nice and Nona is a good cook. Emmett and Jazz play with me all the time, Aunt Rose plays out side with me and Auntie Alice likes to dress me, don't tell her but I don't really like being a doll because they are for girls!" I pause and think "Edward plays piano for me and tucks me in at night and sometimes when I can't sleep he stays up with me and reads me stories. He also said that he'd take Momma and I on vacation for my birthday!"

Leah raises and eyebrow. "If Edward does all this stuff for you what does you Mom do?"

"Oh she gets me up in the morning, helps me brush my teeth, gives me baths, we play tag and she makes me breakfast then she goes to school. When she gets home we go to the park, or on a walk or play hide and seek with the family. She hugs me when I have nightmares and when I had a cold she stayed in my room on the floor in case I needed anything at night. She tucks me in with Edward but since she always gets to tuck me in sometimes I like it best when its just Edward. He's going to be my Daddy. I just have to ask Momma if it's ok with her!" I get really excited and can't help but ramble.

Leah looks happily surprised. "Sounds like you are one loved little boy?"

"Yes I am!" I state proudly, I may not know a lot but I do know that Momma loves me no matter what. I start giggling when I think of a memory.

"What's so funny Jace?" Leah asks.

"I was just thinking of the time I was running in the house and I knocked over a lamp and it broke, and instead of getting mad like I thought Momma would she just kept checking me over asking if I was ok or bleeding. It was so funny I was fine but the lamp had ot be thrown out. She didn't even mind!" I was so proud to have her as my Mommy.

Leah just chuckles then stops. "Has she mentioned anything about your real father?"

I nod "Yeah she said he lives in Seattle and he just wasn't ready to have a baby." I pause and Leah seems to think I'm finished "But I know better. I heard her cry one night and talking to aunt Alice about how he left when he found out my was going to have me. I don't know why he doesn't like me but if he makes Momma cry like that then I don't know if I like him." I can feel myself frowning. "Edward is around more and he loves me even though I'm not actually his." I finish with a satisfied smile.

"Alright then." Leah looks shocked like she can't believe I had thought so much about this. "Where are you going on vacation?" She asks changing the subject.

"I want to go to Seattle, that's where Momma is from and I have a grandpa there." I start fidgeting even though Momma says that big boys sit still when they are talking to people but I feel antsy not.

"Well I think that sounds nice. Why don't you go play and I'll talk to you again sometime?" She smiles and stands.

"Thanks Leah!" I hop up and make my way to the door but stop and turn to her "I really am sorry for shouting at you, Momma taught me to have better manners than that. I'll see you later!" And I leave the room and I find Momma sitting across the hall.

"How'd it go?" She asks smiling.

"Fine." I shrug "Oh Momma is it ok if Edward is my Daddy? He told me to ask you if it was ok because he doesn't mind." I look at her hopefully, she looks surprised but as a smile slowly spreads across her face I know its ok.

"If he wants to be your Daddy that's fine." She smiles and stands. "Now Emmett was just here looking for you and told me to send you to the basement when you were done talking to Child Ser…Leah." I noticed she almost called Leah something else but I chose to ignore it Momma and I walk Leah out and after she is gone I go downstairs to play with Emmett. He got a new racing game for the Xbox that he wanted to share with me.

Emmett and I had been playing a couple of games when the doorbell rang. I hear my mom yell that she's got it. I run upstairs wondering who it is. When I get up there I see my mom standing in front of a blonde man with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" She demands. I can tell by her voice that she is mad. I run over to her and squeeze between her legs to see who it is.

"Bella I have the right to see him. He's my son too!" He shouts.

"Mike you need to leave." She hisses and tries to push me back.

**And that's all for today folks! Just in case anybody is confused there are no wolves in this story! Leah works for Child Services! And Mike just made a surprise visit to the Cullen's! As always reviews are appreciated! And I think I'm going to make the next chapter also in Jace's POV. I find I like writing this way. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up by tonight!**


	11. Secrets

**So I know I said that this would be Jace's POV but since I'm posting it so soon after the last chapter and I haven't gotten any feedback on whether you guys like his POV I figured I'd write it from Bella's just to be safe. If you guys like Jace being the story teller I'll make his the next chapter. I also know I promised to get this up yesterday but I had stuff going on *cough * Sleeping *cough* but better late than never! ENJOY!**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe the day I was having. First Child Services shows up telling me that they will be checking in on Jace and I every other month for a while to make sure he is healthy and safe. Then Jace asks me if Edward can be his Dad! I mean that is wonderful I do like Edward…Ok so I may be madly in love with him and we may flirt all the time but we aren't actually dating. Now Mike is standing in front of me trying to tell me that after almost two years he wants to see his son! Like hell that's going to happen! 

"Mike you need to leave" I practically hiss at him. I feel Jace trying to wriggle in between my legs I push him back so as to shield him from Mike. Before I can do anything else Jace disappears from between my legs and I hear Edward from behind me.

"Bella is there a problem?" He comes to stand next to me holding Jace. I immediately relax because I know Edward would never let anything happen to Jace.

"Is that him?" Mike demands.

"Yes. But it is none of your business." I state.

"Like hell it isn't!" He shouts "Who are you?" He demands from Edward.

"He is my Daddy!" Jace shouts at Mike. "And if you yell at my Momma again you will be put in time out!" I felt a surge of pride as Jace stands up for me and Edward.

"You didn't tell him?" Mike gets a sick smile on his face. "Well guess what squirt. Your mother lied to you! I'm your Dad not this tool."

"No I know you are my Father but Edward is my Daddy! He loves me and you didn't even want me!" Jace shouts and see Mikes smile falter for a second.

"No your mother stole you away from me!" He lied. I grit my teeth to keep from screeching and I hear Edward snarl.

"No she didn't even Nana told me you weren't around." Jace states. That's my boy, don't buy your fathers lies.

"I think its best you leave Mike." Edward says with venom dripping from his voice. "Your presence is upsetting my family." As I look around I realize I had missed everybody else walk in Emmett and Jasper were flanking Edward on both sides and Rose and Alice were standing behind me and Esme was watching from the back.

"Your Family?" Mike sneers "I don't give a damn about your family! I'm here for my son. But you can keep his slut of a mother." I hear growls coming from everybody and Edward looks like he is about to murder Mike.

"Edward?" I whisper "Give Jace to Esme, please?" Esme appears at Edwards shoulder and reaches for Jace. Edward hands him over to her and he then steps up to look at Mike. I realize that Edward is slightly taller than Mike and he had to look down in order to look Mike in the eye.

"If you ever insult Bella again I will personally remove you from the face of the earth." Edward threatens and for some reason I don't doubt that he could do it, and easily too.

Mike just shrugs and turns to leave "Oh Edward?" He pauses and smirks "How do you feel raising someone else's kid and have a whore live under your roof? Oh and Bella? I do have parental rights. You'll be hearing from my family's attorney." And without another word leaves the house gets in his car and speeds off.

I can't move, I can't even think. I hear weird choking sounds and it takes a minute to realize they are coming from me. I can't be here right now, not with my whole new family watching me. I force myself to move and run outside and go sit in Jace's tree house.

Once I'm sure nobody has followed me I let the tears flow freely. I hadn't wanted to get pregnant; HELL I hadn't even wanted to have sex! But mike kept pushing it, kept saying how if I really loved him I would and that if I was serious about our relationship we would have done it by now. The thing is, is that I didn't love him, I didn't really want a serious relationship. And when it came down to it I only did it to make him happy. But it had only ended up with me feeling dirty and unhappy. Oh and pregnant, lets not forget that.

"Bella, can I come in?" Edward asks from the base of the ladder.

"I guess" I choke out.

Next thing I know I wrapped in his arms sobbing into his chest. He doesn't seem to mind all he does is stroke my hair and murmur "Shh It's ok Bella"

I know I'm being silly and after all this time I shouldn't be so upset about seeing him. But I can't help it. I feel used and pathetic. I have had to work hard to have any semblance of a normal life, I love Jace but it's so hard and I don't need Mike coming around trying ot make things worse.

"Edward I can't do this." I croak. I feel like everything is just crashing down on me.

"Yes you can Bella. You are a great mom and you have a family that loves you, Jace loves you….I love you." Edward whispers. I freeze and look up at him. Even though my eyes are swollen from crying I can see his very serious face. "I mean it Bella, I just haven't had the courage to tell you. These past few weeks have been the happiest I've had in….what feels like centuries."

"Edward I.." I start but he cuts me off.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way or if you don't want to upset Jace. I just want to let you know that no matter what I will be here for you, I've waited my entire existence for someone like you and I'm willing to wait for you." He said with a gentle force that left no room for doubt.

"Edward? Will you shut up and listen?" I demand playfully "I love you too, I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way. I mean I'm so plain and a teen mom at that! And you have your whole life ahead of you with a million possibilities and I didn't want to hold you back." I look up at him through my lashes and whisper "I have loved you since we met that day in the office."

The next thing I know he is leaning in to kiss me but stops short. "Bella I can't."

I look at him shocked. "What do you mean you can't? Or you won't?" I can't believe I fell for that. I knew that as soon as I pointed out the future he would realize he was going to lose everything and he would take off running.

"Bella it just wouldn't be safe." He looks so frustrated he grabs his hair in his fists. "I can't explain it to you and I can't tell you but trust me I'm not good for you!"

"Edward enough! I know you and your family is hiding something but don't I have the right to know? I trusted you with not only my life but my sons! You owe me some sort of explanation!" I am shouting now and I don't care. I have had enough of the secrets that they seem to live by. I shared every secret I had with them and they can't even tell me what's going on. "You say stuff that just doesn't make sense and you have such an old fashion speech pattern. I swear my Grandma Swan didn't even talk that way and she was 70!"

"I'm not 70 Bella." He whispers.

"Then how old are you?" I shoot back "Really?"

"109" He says so quietly I'm not sure if I heard him right.

"What Edward? I can't hear you!"

"I said I'm 109 years old." He says louder and more clearly.

"Are you making fun of me?" I whisper. "I've had a hard enough life not to mention day that I'm not really ok with being made fun of." I can't believe I thought I loved this guy he is such a jackass. How can he be making fun of me right now?

"I'm not making fun of you I was born in 1918; my parents were dying of Spanish Influenza in Chicago." He says looking at the ground.

"How? You some kind of alien?" I demand. If he wants to keep going with this story I can at least play along until he gets tired of it.

"No not an alien." He says with a bitter laugh. "A vampire." He looks up at me as if to gauge my reaction.

I keep my face perfectly smooth that is the lamest lie I have ever heard. "Edward that is a good story and all but it's day time. And you aren't dead." I point it out as if it were a clear fail in his logic.

"It's a myth Bella, I don't die in sunlight I don't sleep in a coffin, I don't sleep at all actually, garlic and crosses don't bother me either." He says still looking at my face. I must admit he is a good liar even his eyes which have always been my way of telling what's going on inside him are oozing truthfulness. But what if, just maybe, he truly believes he is a vampire?

"Edward? I'm sure you believe you are a vampire but they aren't real." I say kindly thinking I can convince him that he is just having a lapse in reality.

"Bella" He says shaking his head "I'm not delusional or crazy. Carlisle changed me to save me from dying of the out break that took my parents." He stands up and has a new look of determination in his eyes "And I can prove it to you." Without warning he jumps down the entrance to the tree house and lands on the balls of his feet below.

"Jumping from a tree isn't proof anybody can do that!" I say with a smirk.

"Wait here." He says then disappear and before I can open my mouth to say 'ok' he's back with a book from my room. "How could I have gotten this book so quickly?"

"I already knew you could run fast, besides I probably left it in the car." I say, even though I was sure I had put the book on my desk last night.

He walks into the forest and motions for me to follow him. My gut is screaming at me to run in the opposite direction but my head tells my stomach to shut up so I climb down the ladder and follow him. As soon as we reach the forests edge he scoops me up as if I weigh nothing and takes off running.

He shouldn't be able to run like this. Everything is a blur. I can't make out any details I feel the wing whipping my hair and face. After what feels like minutes we come to a clearing that Jace and I had found while we were exploring the other day. It had taken us a good 30 minutes to get there, but with the way Edward had been running we got there in a matter of minutes.

He sets me down gently and reaches over to a tree and picks it up by the trunk and rips it out of the ground like it's a flower. I'm so speechless I can't even close my gapping mouth.

"Bella please say something." He pleads "I know you are scared but..."

"I'm not scared." I say finding my voice. It was true too, I wasn't afraid if anything I was in awe. Maybe he wasn't crazy, maybe I was. I mean I guess that would be the most rational explanation but then again I never was very rational.

"Bella I will never hurt you." He said it like he was swearing on the Bible.

"What are you?" I ask again just to make sure I got it right.

He takes a deep breath and looks me right in the eye. "Vampire."

**So it's a little short and not at all where I thought I'd be going with this chapter but it just kinda flowed this way. I hope nobody is upset by it? Anyway review as always are super nice. I'll try to get another up super soon!**


	12. Shopping and Anger

**Thank you to all of my faithful readers I love you guys! Geesh this was a crazy couple of days for me! Anyway I think this will be the chapter people have been waiting for, well I've been waiting to give it to you guys. Anyway ENJOY! Oh and I don't own twilight just JACE BC HE"S MY BABY!**

BPOV

It felt as though I've been sitting here for hours, just silent. Granted it had only been a few minutes but what did you expect! I just found out that the man I love and my son is obsessed with is a freaking vampire for Pete's sakes!

"Bella?" He tried again. Edward had been trying to get a reaction out of me since he repeated his... erm... species to me. I hadn't moved, didn't respond, I'm sure I blinked but I couldn't be sure.

"Daddy?" I hear Jace call. "Why is Momma sitting like that?" I know I should move so as not to scare him but I still can't, I know Edward would never hurt Jace I mean we have been living together for a month now, if he had wanted to hurt us he would have by now. I was just in shock my whole world didn't even make sense anymore.

"Oh Buddy she's alright. She is just in shock. I bet if you go hug her she will snap out of it." He said.

Then I felt tiny arms wrap around my neck. "Momma please wake up. Youw scaring me." At that my maternal instincts kicked in and I wrapped my arms around him too.

"I'm sorry baby. I was just thinking your Daddy gave me a lot to think about." I looked up at Edward and smiled. He didn't look convince but there was relief plain on his face now that I was moving and talking again. "Now that Momma is all better why don't you have Grandma make you lunch and I'll be right in?"

Jace looked between the two of us and said with a very serious face "Fine but no fighting or time outs for both of you!" and with that he waddled back inside the house.

"Are all of you vampires?" I asked genuinely curious now that I had mentioned Esme. He just nod sin confirmation waiting to see if I go back to catatonic state. "Edward I'm fine! I had my freak out now I'm good." I chuckle. When he still doesn't seem convinced I try to make a joke out of it "If you think that was bad you should have been there when I found out I was pregnant. Didn't talk for a week, never left my room, hell I was lucky I got out of the bathroom." When I saw a smile twitch at his lips I knew we were in the clear.

"So you aren't afraid?" He whispers.

"Nope, it will take some getting used to that I'm in love with a vampire but whatever." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I realized what I just said. The strange thing was it didn't bother me, in fact it felt right. "I do have one question though."

He looked at me expectantly.

"You guys are immortal right?" At my question he shook his head in disbelief but nodded none the less. "That is so cool!" I blurt out.

"Bells you are forgetting to ask the most important question." I look at him confused so he continues "What's my diet?" I burst out laughing and waved my hand like it's no big deal.

"Details! You don't eat me or Jace so I don't really care! However if you ever feel the need to eat Mike? Feel free." I laughed at the look on his face. In fact I couldn't stop laughing, before long I had tears running down my face from laughing so hard. God he probably thought I was crazy but actually this is my second coping mechanism.

"I'll keep that in mind" he says with a chuckle but then goes back to being serious. "Bella I understand if you don't want to stay here any longer. I'm sure we can help you move out." Well that killed my giggle fit.

"You're kicking me out?" I whimper. If he didn't want me to stay anymore where would I go? My dad won't take me it's been too long. Mom is still peeved, and CS will try to take Jace.

"What? NO! Why would we kick YOU out?" He said shocked "I just thought that now that you know we are monsters you wouldn't want to be around us or have Jace around us." I couldn't tell which had more pain in it, when he was talking about me or Jace. The important thing is that we didn't have to move so I visibly relaxed.

"Oh Edward sure it was a surprise but you are still the same guy I've had a crush on for weeks now. Just because you are a little…different doesn't make you a monster or make me like you any less." I said softly. I really didn't see him that way either, an angle perhaps but a monster? Never. He was too perfect and sweet and good with kids to be a monster. "Edward Mike is a monster don't you ever lump yourself with him again or so help me god you will have one very pissed of girlfriend!" Whoops that word wasn't supposed to slip out.

Edward beamed, it was a dazzling sight. "Well we wouldn't want to upset you now would dear?" He got up and ran human speed to the house. He was teasing me! The nerve this man had!

"Edward Cullen just you wait! I'll get you back for that!" I shout after him and I hear Emmett's booming laugh coming from inside as I go in after him.

I enter the house to see Edward being detained but Emmett and Jasper. "Hurry Bella! Before he gets away!" Emmett booms.

"Uncle Emmett!" Jace shouts as he comes into the room. "Nona says let him go or time outs! And if you hurt my Daddy Momma is going to get you!" He stomps his little foot and huffs. When did my son get an attitude?

"Jace, Em and Jazz are just playing with your Daddy, in fact they are holding him for Momma." I chuckle. "Daddy has been very bad and he is going to be put in the naughty chair." I wink at Emmett which earned a groan from Edward and a roar of laugher from the rest of the family.

"Bells now that you know Eddie boys here secrete does that mean you aren't going to be running for the hills?" Emmett asks.

"Of course not! You guys need to give me more credit than that." I bend over and scoop up Jace. "But we can talk about it later right now I have to take a certain boy to the store because he has to pick out his birthday present!" At that Jace started running around trying to decide which way was the fastest to get to the car.

"Can I come too?" Edward asks. I look down at Jace who is looking expectantly at me. I hadn't realized how close those two had gotten, scratch that I did know but I guess what I hadn't thought about was that to make up for all the stuff that he missed out on having a Dad for he wouldn't be attached to Edward's hip.

"Of course" I smile "But I'm driving." He opens his mouth to protest but Jace is already calling us from his car seat.

"Hurry up!" He shouts, which causes everybody to chuckle.

"Bella what would he like for his birthday dinner?" Esme asks.

"Your home made Mac and Cheese actually he asked me if I thought you'd make it." She beamed with pride and patted my arm before taking off to the garden to do whatever it is she does out there.

As Edward and I climbed into my Jeep Jace started singing some ridiculous song from the Chipmunks movie. Edward hummed to himself and I just thought about how right this felt. Even if we aren't your typical family we are still a family.

By the time we finally got to the store I was humming "Witch Doctor" right along with Jace curse that boy and that silly movie! Edward was out first and unbuckled Jace from his seat. Jace walked in between the two of us holding each of our hands. Still humming. We got quite a few looks from different people but it wasn't until Edward and Jace decided to go look at the video games that it had really bothered me.

"Oh my, your little brother is very cute" An older woman comment to Edward.

"Oh he's not my brother! He's my Daddy!" Jace exclaims from the other end of the aisle.

"You aren't old enough to have a child!" She declares looking like it's the most scandalous thing she had ever heard.

"Well he's not my real Dad but me and Momma don't like him so we let Edward be my Daddy." Jace pauses then continues "He loves Momma and me so I guess it's better that way." He looks up at the lady with a smile.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" She glares at Edward "And I just feel sorry for the boy! He will never have a good life if his mother can't even control herself!" At the comment about me Jace started crying and I ran over demanding what was going on.

"You are this boy's mother?" She questions with disgust clear on her face.

I scoop up Jace and glare at her "Yes I am."

"Well you should be ashamed! You have not only ruined your life but you are dragging this poor young man down with you! You have brought another face on a milk carton into this world! You should have stayed off the crack pipe and maybe this wouldn't have happened!" She damn near shouted at me. I took a calming breath before I acted.

"Edward, will you please take our son? I don't want him to be upset and I don't think his presence here will help the situation." I say in a smooth voice. I was quiet proud of myself for being about to keep the anger and shaking out of my voice.

Edward moved to take him but before he can grab him Jace yells "You are a mean Lady! My Momma loves me and I have a nice family who takes care of us. You probably don't have a baby who loves you! So leave my Momma alone!" He then buried his face him my neck and hair.

"Jacon Tyler I taught you better than that!" I scold but inside I am glowing with pride. "You will apologize to this woman. Now." I give him a stern look.

"No. Momma you told me not to lie and if I said I was sorry it would be a lie because I'm not sorry." Jace stated. With that he started squirming to get free and slipped out of my arms and ran behind Edwards legs.

"Edward take him." I say then look at Jace "Do not think we are done talking about this young man."

I then turn to the woman who is standing there with a smirk on her face. "See you are not nearly ready to be a mother, you can't even discipline the stupid boy." She sneers.

"You will apologize to me for being a horrible bitch. I am not on crack my son was an accident that I didn't have control over and I value human life to much to ever have given him up. You are a horrible cruel woman who will end up alone on her death bed. You know nothing about my situation or my son. What gives you the right to judge me or my family!" I'm screeching now and people are starting to stare but I do not care. This woman has pissed me off and deserves to be slapped.

"I just feel horrible for that boy to have a whore as a mother." She sighs out as if it were common knowledge. I however feel my hand twitch at my side and move to smack her however before I know it my arms are being pinned to my side. I look around to realize that Emmett is holding me back.

"I think it's best if you walk away now ma'am." He growls and looks like the vampire I now know he is. I look back at the ladies face and see she is completely taken aback and looks frightened. "And if I ever hear you have harassed my little sister or my nephew again you will live to regret it." He flashes his teeth in a menicing smile, and she takes off running down the aisle in the other direction.

"Bells?" He asks "Are you ok for me to let go?"

I nod. "Emmett where did you come from, you didn't come here with us."

Emmett lets out a booming laugh "Alice saw there would be trouble and sent Jasper and I here shortly after you left. And while I am happy you don't take people crap sis you might want to hold back on the fighting."

I smile tightly "Where's Edward and Jace?"

"They are with Jasper, he decided to cheer up Jace and hold back Edward from killing that woman. Apparently her words weren't half as bad as her thoughts." He grimaces and leads me back to the front of the store where I see Edward sitting with Jace in his lap, who was eating a pretzel, talking to Jasper. Just beyond them I can see a group of girls staring from the Starbucks line. As we approached I looked up at Emmett and winked.

We stopped walking and watched what was happening. A girl handed her cup to her friend and walked over to the boys. "Aww he's so cute! Is this your little brother?"

Jace wasn't paying attention so Edward answered "No this is my son Jace." at his name he perked up "Jace? Why don't you say hello to the nice girl."

Jace smiled and murmured a hello. The girl looked a little taken aback but hid it well. "Well my friends and I are going to the cinema to see that new zombie movie and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

At that Emmett and I walked over and I kissed Edward on the cheek saying "Hello darling." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Momma! Daddy bought me a pretzel!" Jace said excitedly, I had never allowed him to get food from the little café place, mostly because I had never had enough money for it.

"Aww baby that's so nice." I look up and act as if I was surprised to see the girl "Oh hello I'm sorry I'm Bella!" I reach out my hand which she takes with a look of disbelief on her face.

"April. Anywa as I was saying are you in?" She turns her attention back to Edward.

"I'm sorry April but I'm spending the day with my girlfriend and son. Besides I have a funny feeling that you are much too young for me." Was mentally laughing yes I'm sure the 16 year old girl was too young for my 109 year old boyfriend.

"Oh well fine then." She huffs and storms off.

"Thanks for showing up a little late babe." He glares lovingly at me.

"No problem!" I giggle and kiss him softly.

"Momma can we leave now, pretty please?" Jace asks getting fussy about still being here.

Jasper chuckles and stands "Of course little man!" He answers for me. "Bella Emmett and I have stuff that we want to do with Jace before we take him home is it ok if he rides with us?" I bite my lip and look at Edward who smiles and nods to me.

"Well I guess… But we have to get his car seat out of my jeep." I start to say but I'm cut off by Emmett.

"Don't worry about it Bellsie we took Edwards car so his car seat is already in there." He smiles and takes Jace's hand.

"Bye Momma! See you at home!" He shouts over his shoulder before skipping along side Emmett with Jasper walking on the other side.

"What are they going to do to him?" I ask looking at Edward.

"They want to take him to the arcade because they feel jipped that they don't spend enough time with him." He chuckles "I wasn't kidding when I said my family would try to kidnap him!" This causes me to chuckle and I stand up.

"Well my wonderful boyfriend?" His eyes light up when he hears the word "What would you like to do today now that we are child free?"

He gets this devious look on his face and stands and takes my hand. "Hmm I have an idea" with a wink he leads me out to the parking lot. Uh oh I think to myself, what did I just get myself into?

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been really busy with school and I probably won't get another chapter up for a while due to finals being this coming week but I promise I will try my hardest! As always reviews are love!**


	13. Love and Other Things

**Hey everybody! I know I'm terrible because I haven't posted in forever but I have a perfectly good reason. I have been in California and working like a mad woman and school just started! I know it's no excuse and you probably thought I had abandoned the story but fear not my loving readers I have not left it! So without further a-due! (WARNING WILL FEEL LIKE A FLUFFY CHAPTER UNTIL THE END!)**

**BOV**

I was nervous as Edward led me out to the parking lot to my car. He had forced me to give him my keys insisting that I couldn't drive since I didn't know where we were going. Granted this was true but since I didn't like surprises I felt that he wasn't playing fair.

"Edward can't I even get a hint of a hint?" I whined in the passenger seat. I knew it was useless so I didn't even look at him but stared at the scenery outside the car we were getting further and further out of town.

"Bella if I told you then I'd be forced to kill you!" He joked and kept driving. There was a pause then "you are going to be ok in your sneakers."

It wasn't much of a hint but I guess that mean that whatever we were doing either involved walking or some sort of physical activity. I started going through lists of possibilities when I felt the car stop and heard Edward turn off the engine. I looked up and saw that we were at a putt-putt golf course. **(for those of you who don't know what putt-putt is its mini golf)**

I look over at Edward who was smiling as he got out of the car and came to open my door. As I got out I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Edward," I giggled "You want to play mini golf?"

"Of course this is a very appropriate date isn't it?" He asked with a wicked glint in his eye. He took my hand and I suppressed a shudder at the coolness of his hard fingers. I couldn't help but blush and sigh at how nice it felt.

"Yes this does constitute as an appropriate date." I giggled causing him to laugh which in turn drew attention to us and brought the glares from other girls. "Edward you are not allowed to laugh anymore!" I said in a teasing voice.

His eyes gleamed with amusement and let out a quiet chuckle "And why is that?"

"Because it makes people stare at us and I don't like to be the center of attention!" I pretend to pout which only causes Edward to burst into more laughter which in turn causes more stares! I clamp my hand over his mouth which forces him to stop laughing.

He takes my hand in his and gently kisses my palm. "I am sorry Bella can you forgive me?" He asks using his beautiful butterscotch eyes to dazzle me. I playfully kiss him on the cheek and nod in agreement.

"Now are you going to teach me how to play?" I ask.

"You've never played before"? He asks incredulous.

"Of course I've played!" I giggled "I just haven't done it in a while and I don't want you to think I'm even more uncoordinated!" He just chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

"Don't worry about it you'll do just fine I promise!" He takes the lead and gets our score cards and clubs.

I must admit that for a man who is literally perfect he does a great job of pretending not to be. He missed almost all of the holes and even pretended to trip on one of the blocks that was on the "green". He was very patient with me as a fumbled through the course, I was losing but not by much due to his acting.

"Edward?" I mused as a lined up my putt.

"Yes love?" He asked with honest curiosity in his voice.

I look up at him and smile sadly "Thank you."

His quirks and eyebrow clearly confused. "You're welcome even though I'm sure lots of people go on better dates than this."

"No I meant thank you for helping out me, and Jace" I say fiercely "It means the world to him that he has a family around him now and he loves you! I love you." I finish the last part in a whisper surprised at how right it felt to say. I may have only known Edward a few short months but I did truly love him and the fact that he loved Jace made it even easier.

He quickly crossed over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you too Bella, more than my own life and I love Jace with the same fierceness that you do. You two are my whole world and I will not let anything happen to you."

I kissed him back and trough my arms around his neck until he gently removed them and stepped out of my embrace. I didn't mean to but I felt my face crumple and my arms fall limp next to me. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not Bella we are just in public and you smell a little too strongly right now." He chuckled.

Oh. I hadn't remembered that I was extremely appealing to him. I force a smile and softly peck him on the lips. "Well alright then why don't we finish this game and go home where I can roll around in dirt before we continue?" I knew that the joke would make him laugh and I wasn't wrong.

Edward didn't chuckle he laughed and if he had been able too I would swear tears would have been rolling down his cheeks. "That will not be necessary love. But we can finish the game if you'd like?"

I Just shook my head and took his hand "Lets go home to our son?" This was the first time I'd ever called him ours rather than just mine and I could tell by the way his eyes glittered and his face lit up he loved the sound of it.

"Well I think that sounds alright!" He steers me toward the turn in booth where we give them out score cards and clubs before walking briskly back to the car.

We sat in comfortable silence on the car ride home and as well pulled into the driveway I see Jace running down the front steps to meet the car. I couldn't help but smile and my little chubby boy running to meet us and how Esme watched with loving eyes from the doorway.

"Momma! Daddy! You're home! Finally, Nona said I can't have any cookies until you came home and said it was ok!" He looked up at me expectantly and I figured I'd test Edward to see how he would react if we became a permanent thing.

"Why don't you ask Daddy?" I say slyly winking at Edward letting him know its up to him.

"Daddy! Pwetty Pwease!" Jace whines. Edward just smiles and kneels down to his level.

"Well little man have you had dinner yet?" Jace nods "Are you in your PJs?" Again a nod "Then I don't see the problem with having ONE before you go to bed." And with that Jace takes off to the kitchen Esme in tow and Edward passes the Daddy test part one with flying colors!

"Good job Honey!" I praise him with a kind smile. "You'll do great with him! Now come on he needs to be tucked in and I need to get some sleep before school tomorrow." And with that I walk into the house and toward the kitchen to find Jace helping Esme unload the dishwasher.

"Jace you are such a good helper!" She praises him and he just beams up at her with excitement.

"Nona?" He asks "I know that Daddy isn't my real Daddy but he still loves me right?"

"Oh of course he does sweet child! How could anybody not love you! The mere fact that he became your Daddy shows how much he loves you!" She exclaims and kneels down to hug him "I'm not your real Grandma but I still love you!"

"I know you love me! Silly Nona! And I know Daddy loves me I just didn't know if it was less than real Daddy's do." He looks at his feet and tries to squirm out of her hug so she lets him go. "Night Nona!" He calls and runs up stairs to his room as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Bella you did just a wonderful job with him but I think he needs to have you go up there and talk to him." She says without even looking at me. I hadn't even realized she knew I was there. "I heard you walk in."

"Thank you Esme I'll go talk to him." I walk back out of the kitchen and make my way up the stairs to my special boys room. Sometimes it's hard to be a Mom when you still want to have yours come and tuck you in sometimes but these experiences that I get to have with him make up for it.

"Jace baby, can I come in?" I ask knocking on the door while opening it simultaneously. I enter his room to find him kneeling by his bed with his hands folded like he was praying. "Honey whatcha doin'."

Jace just sighs and gets up and crawls into bed. "Mommy are you ever angry that you got me?"

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?" I gasp in shock.

He just shrugs and replies "I notice some of the other Mommies are older than you and sometimes they whisper mean things." I sit down on the bed with him and hug him to my chest.

"Everybody whispers mean things sometimes but that doesn't mean that I don't love you." I say into his hair before pulling back to look at him. "And besides you don't want an old Mommy anyway! They are no fun!" I knew that he was happier when I heard his little giggle, and saw him try to fight back a smile. "Now honey you just close your eyes and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." He snuggles into my chest and I begin to hum and rub his back in soft circles.

I couldn't help but think that my son has already had a hard life, not hard as in abused and starving, but hard as only a child of a young single moms could be. He was still young but he was already missing out on things, like going to play catch with his Dad, having a family dog, being tucked in by both parents and having a Mom who could give him the world. I was trying and doing my best but I still could get rid of the aching pain in my stomach that said he deserved better. I listened to his breathing as it became steady and shallow. I couldn't help but feel at ease with my sleeping child in my arms as I too drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so I know it was shorter that it should be seeing as it took me forever to write this. I do solmely swear that I will have another chapter up by the end of the week and if I do not feel free to blow up my PM box to remind me! Jace's birthday is going to be the next chapter and the visit to seattle will be the one after that! As usual your thoughts and input is very important to me and I would really love some feedback! Please Review!**

**Lots Of Love Sarah Cullen 3**


	14. Birthdays and Superman

**Thank you everybody for continuing to read! It means so much to me that people out there enjoy my work! As promised I have another chapter up and I'd like to thank everybody who sent me a reminder that I was supposed to write this and post it! I wanted to make this chapter examine Jace a little bit more. I wanted to show why he is so desperate for Edwards approval and dig a little bit deeper into his self-conscious personality because I find it sad that he is only 2 and worries about these things.**

**** Special Authors Note at the Bottom!**

**Jace POV**

I knew that today was going to be super special! It was my birthday after all! Momma and Daddy said that I could have a small birthday party and then tomorrow we would go see Grandpa. I was a little scared to go meet him mostly because I've never met him, but I guess if he is Momma's Daddy he has to be nice. I scramble out of bed and run as fast as I can to wake Momma up but before I reach her room I'm no longer on the floor. I look around confused only to find that Uncle Jazz has picked me up.

"Hey little man where are you running to so early?" He asks me with a nice smile. I used to be kinda scared of Uncle Jazz but then he and Uncle Em took me too the video game place and I love him just as much as everybody else!

"It's my birthday!" I squeal "Momma has to get up so we can open presents!" I thought it was obvious why she needed to wake up.

"Well Birthday boy it's still pretty early for you to be awake." He looks at me funny then sighs "I can tell you are way too awake to go back to sleep so let's go get you some breakfast" he scoops me up and carries me into the kitchen.

When we walk in the room I see most of the family is standing around the table. I was used to them all being awake before me. Momma said as people get older they wake up earlier.

"Nona!" I yell as I try to squirm out of my uncles arms. Before I can get free he sets me down and I run to her. "Guess what?!"

"What?" She smiles kindly at me.

"It's my birthday!" I yell again. How could she have forgotten? I could have sworn I had mentioned it at least once yesterday.

"Well Mr. Big Man I remember which is why I had French toast this morning for your breakfast!" She laughs and helps me into my seat at the table.

I clap my hands with excitement and wait eagerly for her to give me the plate. When she sets it in front of me I frown and look around at the rest of my family "Nobody is eating with me?" I watch as them exchange glances, but just as Nona was going to answer me Momma walks in rubbing her eyes wearing her robe.

"Baby they already ate while they were waiting for you to wake up." She says as she grabs coffee. I don't like it when she drinks coffee it makes her smell funny, but since she is usually happier after she drinks it I don't say anything. "Happy Birthday baby." She says and she kisses my head and sits next me with her own breakfast. "Are you excited for your party today? I know Aunt Alice has been working very hard on it." I know Momma didn't want Auntie Alice to plan the party but I am super excited about it.

I nod excitedly and try to answer her but I had food in my mouth and decide to wait until after I swallow since Momma usually yells at me for talking with my mouth full. "I hope she got Superman to come to my party!" I loved Superman, he reminded me of Daddy.

Momma sighs and shakes her head "Baby I can't promise you that, I know she tried so we can't be too disappointed if Superman is busy saving the world ok?" I feel a pout pull on my face but just then Auntie Alice skips into the room.

"Oh don't worry Jace I got Superman!" She says in her girlie voice. If it weren't for the fact that she's family I'd think she was weird but I know better and love her for it. I hear Uncle Em grumble about something related to Superman but I was bouncing in my seat excited about being able to meet my hero.

"Alice! I certainly hope you didn't do anything crazy to get him here!" Momma scolds I can tell she isn't happy about this.

"Don't worry Bella! I didn't do anything too crazy." She says with a wink. I don't pay attention to any more of their conversation because Grandpa Car walked into the room carrying a big box that is wrapped in colorful paper.

"Grandpa is that for me?" I shout standing on my chair pointing to the box with one hand and myself with the other.

"Well I don't know about any other birthday boys in the house so I guess it is!" He says with a chuckle.

"Jace sit on your butt. Remember when you fell and hit your head? Remember how much it hurt?" Momma says. I think back to falling out of my chair, it scared me more than it actually hurt and I think it scared Momma more than it did me. I tried to remember that whenever I was doing something she tells me not to, I don't like to scare Momma. I sit back down and then slide out but pause and look at Momma.

"Can I get up?" I figured I'd ask to make up for standing on my chair. I did the right thing because she smiles at me and nods. I love when my Momma smiles at me; it reminds me how much she loves me. I rush over to Grandpa and look up at him expectantly. "Do I get to open it?"

"Of course you can!" He says and I start ripping at the paper. Underneath the colorful paper is a box with a car on it! I look up to see him and Nona smiling at me watching me open it. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I run and hug their legs.

"You are so welcome darling!" Nona exclaims and pats my head "Aunt Rose is going to go put it together for you!" I whipped around to see Auntie Rose walking over with a large grin. Out of both or my Aunts she is my favorite. She lets me help with fixing the car and she doesn't try to play dress up with me like Auntie Alice.

I watch as she picks up the box and heads out to the garage. Before I decide to follow her I look around to see if there are any more presents. Daddy looks at me and shakes his head as if he knew what I was looking for. "Sorry Buddy no more until later. Go help Aunt Rose?" He smiles and I take off to the garage to help.

I decided that while I was with Aunt Rose I was going to ask her about Daddy before he met Momma.

"Auntie Rosie?" I whispered "What was Daddy like before he met me and Momma?"

I could tell by the way her eyebrows shot up that I had taken her by surprise. "Well munchkin, have you asked Edward about it?" I could tell this made her uncomfortable but I wasn't sure why so I just shake my head. "I guess you wouldn't. Hmm well before he met your mom he was kind of quiet and mostly kept to himself."

The idea that my Daddy was shy shocked me. He was always loud and fun when we spent time together. "I honestly think it was you, Jace, and your mom that brought him out of his shell." I beamed with pride that I could make my Daddy happy like that.

"Do you really think so?" I ask barely able to hide my smile.

"Of course!" She beams "He rarely ever used to play the piano now that you have come into the house he plays all the time because he knows you like it!" I still can't seem to understand how I can make him so happy. I knew that he made me happy but I never realized that maybe me being happy made him happy too. I knew it worked with Momma but I had never thought it was the same way with Daddy.

"Auntie Rose how do I make the car work?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well Bud you are going to sit in it and use your feet to power it around." She explains as she finishes putting it together. "Here you slide in and I'll open the door."

I do as I'm told and as soon as she opens the door I start pushing my feet and feel the car move as I push. I go as fast as I can and rush into the house with my car. "Momma look at me I can drive!"

"Wow! Baby look at you go!" She states proudly "Edward go grab the video camera!" I zoomed past her making the noises I heard earlier from Uncle Em's video game. I could hear Daddy laughing and Momma giggling. I hear somebody clap but I can't tell who it is because all of the sudden I ran into something and hear a shatter.

"Oh Jace! Baby are you ok?" Momma asks rushing over to me.

"I'll get a broom." Esme says. I'm in shock because I still don't understand what happened. When I finally look around I notice that I had backed up into a table and there was a broken thing on the ground.

"Oh Esme I am so sorry! I'll buy you a new vase I promise." Momma says as she pulls me out of the car. Uh oh I can always tell when I have done something bad because Momma starts to apologize.

"Momma I'm sorry." I whimper and hide my face in her neck. She just kisses my head and patted my back.

"Bella why don't I take him upstairs and help him get dressed for the party?" Daddy offers and I feel myself being passed from Momma's warm soft arms into his cold hard ones. I had never noticed it before but that might be because I had never been in trouble.

"Daddy?" I ask as we start to climb the stairs. "Am I going in time out? Nana used to put me in timeout when I was bad." And I had hated every minute of it.

"No of course not!" He says "Your uncles break stuff all the time so don't even worry about it birthday boy."

I let out a big sigh of relief and ran into the living room and pointed at Uncle Em and Jazz, "You break things too?"

They looked at me and then at each other then burst out into loud laughs. I had to cover my ears Uncle Em was so loud, I could feel the floor shaking with their laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" I shout and run back to Daddy trying not to cry.

"Emmett! Jasper! You better knock it off!" Daddy says in a stern 'don't-argue-with-me' voice. They stop laughing and both look at the floor like they got caught being bad! Ha! "Now Buddy why don't you go upstairs and get dressed because your party is going to start soon!" I laugh and take off running up stairs!

"Momma!" I squeal as I climb the stairs. "Where my clothes!"

"Jace slow down!" She calls from her room "And Aunt Alice laid out your outfit on your bed!"

I rush into my room and look at my bed sure enough a pair of dark pants, a white button shirt and a black vest. Just then Grandpa comes into my room and smiles at me.

"Need some help getting dressed?" I nod and strip out of my clothes.

"Are you excited about your party?" he asks as he holds my pants for me to step into.

"Yes I am! I get cake!" I grin at the thought of it "Momma doesn't let me eat cake unless it's my birthday!"

He chuckles and nods "Too much cake can get you sick so she's right not to let you eat too much of it!" Then he holds my shirt so I can slid my arms into them and he begins to button me.

"Grandpa?" I ask "Is Nona upset that I broke her flower thing?" I just wanted to be sure.

"Oh kiddo your Nona is too happy to have you here to ever be upset with you!" He slips my vest on me and buttons that then leans back to look at me "But if you are worried about it why don't you run down there and say sorry with a big huge hug?" He winks at me and I hug him.

"Good Idea! You are so smart!" I take off and search for Nona. I remember to be careful going down the stairs as Momma says I could get hurt.

When I finally find her, her back is to me so a sneak up real quiet behind her and launch myself at her legs. "Nona! I so sorry for breaking your flower thing!"

She looks down at me and she smiles kindly and picks me kissing my cheek with her cold lips. "Oh dear it's not a problem I can always get a new one!" She walks holding me to the fridge and pulls out a big white box. "Would you like to see your cake?"

I look up at her hopefully and nod. She opens the box and sitting in the middle is the coolest cake I had ever seen! It was Superman! I could hardly wait!

Nona put me down telling me it wasn't time to eat it yet and to go play with the boys. Just then the door bell rang and I made my way to the door just in time to see Grandpa open the door. Nana and Phil came into the house and I ran up to Nana.

"Nana!" I shouted and she picked me up to hug me.

"Hey Jace how are you birthday boy?" She asks giving me a smile, she rarely smiles but I know she loves me.

"I'm good! I have a Superman cake!" I yell.

"Jace! What have I told you about shouting in peoples ears?" Momma scolds me as she hugs her Momma.

"Sorry for shouting Nana" I say "Would you like to come meet my family?" I say excited once again. She nods and sets me down. I take her hand leading her into the family room where everybody else was waiting.

I walk up to Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz. "Nana this is Alice and Jazz!"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer! I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper!" Alice says sweetly.

"Oh call me Renee! Mrs Dwyer is my mother in-law and it makes me feel so old!" She laughs Alice and Jazz give each other a look but I ignore it and press on coming up to Rose and Em.

"This is Auntie Rose and Uncle Em!" I smile and Auntie Rose and hug her real quick.

"Nice to meet you Renee I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." Uncle Em says smiling and showing his dimples, Momma says I have those too.

Nana just smiles and says hello. Up next was Nona and Grandpa.

"Nana this is Nona and Grandpa!"

"Hello Renee I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, thank you for coming over and allowing us to celebrate this little guys birthday."

"Thank you for having us over Carlisle. Esme you have a beautiful home and I appreciate what you are doing for my daughter, grandson and our family." Nona says shifting her weight slightly. I tug at her hand trying to lead her to Daddy. She follows me flashing a quick smile at Nona.

"Nana this is my Daddy!" I let go of her hand and Daddy scoops me up.

"Renee it is a pleasure to meet you." He says with a smile and offers her his hand which she just stares at.

"You aren't his father. That boy is up in Seattle." She says looking confused. Maybe I should tell her.

"Nona Daddy isn't my Father! He's my Daddy! That other man is not nice but my Daddy is nice, not just to me but to Momma too!" I say hoping that explained it right.

"Oh so you are acting as his Dad then what happened when you go off to college? What happens when you and my daughter break up?" She says with her mean face on. I had seen her with this face when she and Momma fought.

"I am his Dad since Dad's are supposed to love their kids. I understand he is not biologically mine but I love him and Bella and when college becomes a problem I have no problem going to the same school as Bella in order to be close to them, and I have no intention of having your daughter and I end our relationship, however should that happen I will continue to look out for Jace as long as she will let me." Daddy said with such confidence and calm that Nana looked shocked.

"Very well but if you hurt either of them I'll kill you." She threatened. "Understand?"

"I understand Renee thank you." He said trying to hide a smile. "Well now that we are all here let's get dinner ready! As the Birthday Boy has requested there is pizza in the kitchen for anybody who is hungry and then we can open presents and have cake."

"It's Superman!" I couldn't help but shout, which earned a couple of chuckles for everybody.

The party had gone so nice! Everybody ate pizza and cake and then we opened presents. Nona and Grandpa had given me the toy car and had also given us paper that Momma said would take us to see Grandpa Charlie. Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz had given me a swing set which they were setting up in the back yard. Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose got me the most boring present ever… clothes. I smiled and said thank you anyway so they wouldn't feel bad. Daddy had gotten me a small piano so I could play with him and Momma gave me a toy train set. Nana and Phil had gotten me trains to go with the set Momma had given me. Over all best birthday ever, aside from the clothes I had to remember to have Daddy help my Aunts shop next year.

Nana had been happily surprised that we were going to visit Grandpa Charlie. She said that he missed Momma and wanted to meet me! So I wasn't as nervous as I had been before.

Pretty soon Nana and Phil went home promising to come visit more often and I was being put to bed. I was too tired to fight with Momma to let me stay up late and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That night I dreamt of trains and cars and a mystery man with a stern face but a warm smile and the same eyes and Momma.

**Ok so what do you think?! I know I'm horrid about updating but I'm so happy you all stuck with me! I have a Poll on my profile and I would love your input!**

**Also here is a pic of Jace's outfit! . **

**And the cake! 4048/4690202550_fd63765ed0_ **

**Please stay tuned!**


	15. Airport

**Ugh I know you all hate me! I swear I have been trying to write this chapter for months and I had horrible writers block! Anyway I'm back and have the next chapter already written and I will be posting in tomorrow afternoon. Also there is a poll on my profile page if you would be so kind as to give me your thoughts!**

**BPOV**

As I made my way down the stairs this morning I found three suitcases all lined up by the door ready to go to the airport. I couldn't help the tight painful feeling I had in my gut. I was extremely nervous about this trip, not only was I introducing my father to his two year old grandson but also to my boyfriend, who is not my sons father. Hopefully my dad is in a listening mood and won't try to shoot Edward. I tried to picture what would happen if a vampire got shot but somehow the image seemed comical with the bullet hitting him then bouncing off. I make my way into the kitchen and see Jace in his chair eating cereal and Edward sitting next to him reading the paper. It was such a relaxed scene I smiled without even noticing. Edward looks up at me and gives me a weird smile. It didn't reach his eyes and I knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer just looked at Jace then back at me and gave me the 'we'll talk about it later' look.

"Daddy! Mommy is up is it time to go?" Jace asked excitedly from his chair.

"Not yet sport! Let your mom have coffee and get dressed. Then we'll go okay" Edward said smiling. He then turned to me "He has asked to leave every 5 minutes. Literally." He chuckles and goes back to the paper where he makes a concerned look again.

"Edward what's wrong?" I whisper knowing he can hear me but Jace can't.

"The weather forecast for Seattle." He says straight faced. Great. He's going to lie to me about it.

"Just ask Alice if it's right and if not we can work around it." I say trying to be diplomatic.

Edward looks up and just gives me a half smile, before he can even reach for his phone it starts ringing.

"Yes Alice." He says with a sigh "I know, I saw." There's a long pause and I'm almost sure Alice is giving him a replay of whatever vision she had. "Yes thank you Alice, we will have a great time."

I walk over to Jace and get him out of his seat while Edward stands to put dishes away. "Well are we ok on the weather report?" I ask knowing that the key word "weather" really stands for whatever is happening.

"Yes the weather will be perfect for visiting." He says as he looks at me. Our eyes lock on each other and I can't help but get swept up in his rich butterscotch eyes.

"MOMMY" Jace screeches. "It's time to go!"

"Jace!" Edward scolds kindly "We have told you time and again not to shout like that." Jace looks at the floor for a second then apologizes to me for shouting while he squirms and tries to get free of my arms. I finally put him down and he darts off to the front door.

Edward comes and takes me hand and we follow after him to find him standing at the door being helped into his jacket by Carlisle.

"I thought you kids would need a ride to the airport." He says smiling down at his adoptive grandson.

"Thank you Dad that'd be great." Edward says with a kind smile. It never fails to escape my attention that whenever one of the kids calls Carlisle or Esme "mom" or "dad" they both light up like its hearing God's voice.

"Alright well then little man shall we use our good manners and help carry your Mom's bags to the car?" Carlisle asks looking down at him. Jace enthusiastically agrees and makes to try to lift my bag and can't seem to get it off the floor which causes all of us to stifle a giggle. He looks so upset that he isn't big enough to carry my bag my heart cracks a little for him.

"How about this? We make Daddy carry the bags and you can hold the door for us? Gentlemen always hold the doors for ladies." I say with a smile. That immediately perks him back up and he moves to push Carlisle out of the way of the door. I'm sure that if it weren't for the fact that Carlisle moved with his little shove it would have felt like pushing against a wall.

"Hurry Mommy! The door is heavy!" He complains as he uses both feet to keeps his place in front of it.

Edwards lets out a chuckle and picks up our bags and walks briskly out the door with me behind him. Carlisle has the trunk popped and the car started. I get on the porch and turn around to wait for Jace, who has let go of the door and rushed to catch up to me.

We finally were in the car and on our way after I had to ask Jace twice if he had to go potty before we left. The first answer was a no, the second was a yes. Sometimes a mom just knows these things.

It was a long drive to the airport, not because the Cullen's lived far, but because there was traffic and according to Edward a lot of police officers sitting at speed traps. I personally didn't mind, Edward and his family drove way too fast for my liking, and with Jace in the car it made even more grateful.

It took us about an hour to get to the airport; thank goodness we had left in plenty of time. As we pulled up to departures entrance Edward turned around and spoke to Jace.

"Now buddy there are going to be a lot of people here so I need you to make sure you are always holding mine or mommy's hand ok?"

Jace just nodded and looked around him bright eyed. I hadn't seen him so excited since we moved into the Cullen house. Carlisle parked and opened the door for Jace as Edward made to open the door for me I heard Jace yell. "Wait stop! I want to do it!" and ran over to my door to open it for me. "Gentleman always open doors for ladies." He stated proudly. Edward ruffled his hair and I took his hand.

"Thanks Dad we will see you in a week!" Edward shouted over the noise of the crowd. I knew it was an act because Carlisle had no trouble hearing him.

"Bye Grandpa!" Jace squealed as he tugged on my hand to take us toward the ticket counter.

"Bye bud! I'll see you in a week! Make sure you call your Nona because I know she will miss you very much!" He replied. He gave me a smile and a wave and I mouthed 'thank you' back to him.

We made our way to the ticket line and checked our bags. Edward had insisted on flying first class which made no difference to me, I just didn't want the other fliers to be bothered by our toddler.

"Jace baby! I need you to hold Daddy's hand. I'm going to run to the ladies room while we are waiting to board." I explain to a confused looking Edward. Jace toddles over to Edward and I make my way to the restroom.

After waiting in a ridiculous line I make my way back to find Edward holding Jace and having a not unattractive middle aged woman talking to him.

"Yes we are quite proud of him. He really is a wonderful…" Edward spotted me coming toward them "Oh darling! I'm glad you're back. Bella, Love this is Janet. She was just asking about our big boy Jace here." He sent me a look that said her thoughts were not on our son.

"Nice to meet you Janet I'm Bella, Edward's wife." I don't know what made me say it but it was out and I couldn't take it back but I also wasn't sorry. This woman needed to know my family wasn't available. I noticed her look down at my left hand to not see a ring on it. Shit! Why hadn't I thought of that before I opened my mouth.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot!" Edward feigned embarrassment "Our jeweler called, he said he was very sorry about the delay but the diamond we ordered for our anniversary got delayed at customs and should be in by the time we get home." He sent me an apologetic look. "I am sorry I pushed you into ordering the one from Italy, next time we can just get the one that won't take months to come in."

I kissed him sweetly on the cheek, he was such a good actor I couldn't even believe it. "Don't' worry darling. I love the ring and I appreciate you giving me the upgrade. You were right anyway it had a much more brilliant look to it."

I then turned to Janet again as she was gauging whether or not to believe our little conversation but by the small smile playing at Edward's lips I'm guessing she took it. "So how old are you Jace?" she asked in a sickly baby voice.

"I'm two." He says back shyly, he reaches for me and I take him without hesitation. He buries his head in my neck and doesn't look back up at Janet.

"So Janet, where are you headed?" I ask trying to move the attention away from Jace.

"Seattle actually. My daughter and son-in-law just moved there recently." She says proudly.

"That's where we are going too!" Jace says behind my hair. "My Grandpa Charlie is the Police chief there. Right Daddy?" He asks making sure he got it right.

"That's right buddy!" Edward says with a grin.

"Oh that's a dangerous job!" Janet exclaims.

"Well he's been a police officer there my entire life. I haven't seen him in a few years so this will be the first time he has met Jace." I say. Noticing Janet looks confused I start to come up with an explanation. "After the wedding Edward was finishing up med school and I was working for his mom's interior design company when we got pregnant. It was a rough one and at the time my Dad was having a serious gang problem up there so he couldn't make it down for his birth. I was really sick after Jace was born so that limited my travel opportunity and then Edward got hired at the hospital so this is the first chance we've gotten to be able to go up there."

I couldn't believe how smoothly that had fallen together and by the look on Janet's face I could tell she not only believed it but felt sorry for us. Jace made a move to open his mouth and say something but I put a finger to his lips very discreetly and shook my head.

"Oh your poor family! I am so sorry to hear that. Childbirth can be very rough on a woman's body." She said shaking her head. We chatted for a few more minutes then we heard our call to board the plane. I could tell she was mildly surprised that we were first class passengers but she did a very good job of not showing it.

As we walk away and get in line to board our plane Jace looks up at me. "Why did you lie Mommy?" He sounds kind of sad, like I had let him down.

I looked up at Edward for help and he just shrugged and let me take this one. Typical father like behavior, let the mom be the bad guy. "Baby I wasn't trying to lie. I just didn't want to explain how unique our family is. People, like Janet, wouldn't understand." I tried to explain it the best I could and he just nodded and took my hand to load the plane.

Edward snuck up behind me and whispered "He is fine. He is claiming it was playing pretend." I nodded and sighed with relief, but at the same time I was a little worried. I didn't want Jace to think that lying was OK.

We were escorted to our seats, which were nice and spacious then the flight attendant left us alone. Edward stood in the aisle and allowed me to go in first, then Jace then he settled into the ailse seat. Jace sitting in his chair didn't last long and before I knew it he was sitting on Edwards lap sleeping soundly.

"Excuse me miss?" Edward stage whispered. "Can we get a blanket please?" He asked indicating to the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Of course sir." She said kindly and professionally. I could tell she wanted to stare and him and flirt, as all women do, but she could tell that we were a family and was respectful enough to not act on it.

A few minutes later she came back with a very soft looking blanket, and Edward thanked her and wrapped Jace up in it. "Well Love? Are you ready to see your dad?" He asked.

I nervously bit my lip and thought about my response. Of course I missed my dad and I wanted to see him, I wanted Jace to know his Grandpa but at the same time I was nervous. What if he took one look at the three of us and decided he didn't want anything to do with us? "yes and no. Yes I want to see him and I want Jace to meet him, but at the same time I am so very nervous."

"He will be thrilled to see you." That was all he said. Then he closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping with Jace. I couldn't help but smile at the image of the two of them. I looked out my window at the passing clouds and the snuggled into my seat and closed my eyes as well. I knew I would need the nap as tonight would be a long night.

**Alright that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it and will forgive me for being such a horrible updater! As always comments are love and I need some love!**


	16. Charlie

**Have I ever mentioned how much getting feedback on my story makes me smile! Well it does! Big thank you to everybody who commented! I had originally thought to put this in Charlie's POV but I want to keep the story simple so my chapters are either going to be Bella, Jace or Edward.**

**BPOV**

As we stepped off the plane I looked around and didn't spot Charlie anywhere so we made our way to the baggage claim. I kept a tight hold on Jace's hand and Edward kept a tight hold on mine. To everybody around us we probably looked like a family on vacation, and while we were technically on vacation it was hard to see past the fear of Charlie's disapproval.

As we make to grab our luggage off the rack, Edward gives my hand a quick squeeze and gives a slight nod over his shoulder. I turn around to see Charlie getting out of his police cruiser. I hated riding in that thing. He used to pick me up from school in it and I swear it was the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Bells!" He calls and waves with a smile, it's not his happy smile because his eyes don't crinkle, but it's still not unpleasant.

"Hey Dad!" I shout back which causes Jace to look around in excitement.

"Grandpa?" He calls and tries to break free of my grip which I do not allow.

"Hiya Bells!" Charlie says as he strides over. He smiles at me and follows my arm down to the little boy clinging to my hand. "You must be Jace?" He says. He looks back up at me for confirmation to which I just give him a nod and a small smile.

"Yes! And you are my Grandpa Charwie!" Jace says excitedly still trying to break loose of my grip.

"Right you are young man!" He says with a smile, it almost crinkles his eyes. My father's real smile always makes the skin around her eyes crinkle.

I finally let go of Jace and as soon as I did he made a B-line for Charlie's legs. Jace wrapped his arms around his grandfather's legs and Charlie looked taken back for a moment before he bent down and scooped him up.

"Well now! You feel like a strong sturdy young man! What is your mother feeding you?" Charlie asked him with the look of surprise. I roll my eyes at him, as if I wouldn't make sure my son was well fed! I almost feel insulted until Jace replies.

"Mommy takes food away from! She says that I can't eat all the time otherwise I'll get sick." He pauses for a moment then grins at me and continues "One time I took the whole box of cookies into my room and mommy caught me and told me that unless I start eating real food she wouldn't buy anymore cookies." He looked just like he had that day, afraid. There is nothing more terrifying to a 2 year old than not getting any more cookies.

"Well son I hate to do it but I agree with your Mom. Cookies aren't healthy for you and you need to eat other food as well." Charlie looked at me and smiled his real smile this time. I guess I wasn't such a screw up after all. "Bells aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" He looks pointedly at Edward.

"Grandpa! That's Edward Mommy's boyfriend and my Daddy!" Jace says with such enthusiasm.

Charlie looked so shocked you'd think that an alien had landed and said they only came down for a taco. "But… I thought..? Bells? What?!"

"Hello sir my name is Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you and an honor to be in a relationship with your daughter and act as a surrogate father to your grandson." Edward was so calm all the time it pissed me off. If I had been him I probably would have peed my pants.

"Daddy?" Jace piqued up "What does sirgate mean?" He looked so confused and stumbled over the word surrogate, too darn cute.

"Remember how we talked about how I'm not really your dad?" He asked.

"Yeah but you loved me anyway?" Jace said with a nod.

"Exactly! A surrogate is someone who acts as a parent of a child who isn't really theirs." He smiled and took the reaching Jace from my father who just looked at him in wonder.

"Well you certainly have a way with him. Let's go everybody dinners in the oven and I'm sure Jace could go for a nap." He stated as he led the way to the squad car and popped open the trunk for us.

I looked in the back seat and saw a car seat which made me feel better about not having brought ours with us. I strapped Jace into his seat and then climbed in the back with him. Let Edward sit up front so that Charlie won't get any ideas of him being arrested.

The car ride back was uneventful and it started with small talk but ended in silence, which was fine for me. I had to be the worst mother in all of history because I was secretly hoping that Jace would refuse a nap and not leave Edward and me alone with Charlie. As our trip came to a close Charlie pulled up in front of a moderate sized house, two stories but not overly large. It was the same house we had lived in when I was growing up.

Jace was looking at the house in amazement; it reminded me of how sheltered he was between his age and my limited funds. Edward looked very calm from the front seat and would look into the rear view mirror every so often and smile at me.

We pile out of the car and just like before we left Jace insisted on getting the door for me, which made Charlie smile as well, he'd been doing a lot more smiling than I thought he would so far on this trip.

The smiling didn't last long though, after a pleasant dinner, which Edward excused himself from claiming he wasn't feeling well after the flight, Charlie came into the kitchen while I was doing dishes to discuss Jace, and the role Edward would play with in his life.

"Bells, now I know you aren't a little kid anymore and you don't need your old man telling you how to raise your kid but have you really thought about how this relationship you have with Edward is going to affect Jace?" He eyes me warily as if he's waiting for me to snap at him. "I know you and your mother were having problems when you and Edward met but don't think that running away is going to help anything either."

"Dad, Edward is great with Jace, he takes this relationship very seriously and so do I. Jace needs a dad and Edward has stepped up to be that for him." I can't help but feel the smile that spreads across my face as I think about all the wonderful things Edward has done for us. "He is really acting like a role model for Jace and I love him."

Charlie opens his mouth as if to say something but I cut him off "As for Mom, she and I were having problems well before I met Edward. I love her a lot but we just can't live together. You knew that before you sent me down there to stay with her." I give him my best 'I dare you to challenge me glare' "It was your idea that I move in with her in the first place."

"Bells I only did that because I thought she'd be able to handle and help you with the baby better than I could." He looks genuinely sad so I take pity on him.

"I know dad, I just spent my whole life living with you and had gotten used to the way we lived together that Mom and I just aren't on the same page." I give him a quick hug making sure not to get my soapy hands on him. "I still love you dad."

"I love you too Bells." He replies and hugs me back.

We have our moment and soon I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I release Charlie and look to see Jace coming in rubbing his eyes looking like he could really use some sleep.

"Hey Baby, are you ok?" I ask him as I turn back to finish the few left over dishes.

"Uh huh, I sleepy momma." He mumbles back to me. I put the last dish away and turn around in time to see him waddle over to Charlie and climb into his lap. "Gwampa?"

"Yes sport?" Charlie looks down in amusement holding the little boy in place on his lap.

"Can you tuck me in? Momma usually does it but since you don't get to can you do it now?" His head is drooping and is resting on Charlie's chest now. My little boy is such a sweetheart. You go Jace, melt his heart just like you do with everyone you meet.

Charlie nods and kisses him on the head and stands up. "Alright bud. Say goodnight to Mommy."

"Night momma. I love you." He says barely being able to pick his head up to look at me.

"Sweet dreams baby." I say and blow him a kiss. I sigh as I watch them head up stairs to bed. Edward sneaks into the kitchen on their way out and Jace says good night to him too.

"Bella you really do have a wonderful little boy." He whispers as he snakes his arms around my waist.

"I know we do." I sigh and lean back against his hard chest. "Thank you for coming with us, and for letting me talk to Charlie alone." I feel his lips on my hair as he says "of course". I turn around and kiss him good night before heading up stairs to my room. I pause and look back and see him settling in on the couch.

"Goodnight Bella, I'll see you in the morning." He says without even looking at me, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Goodnight Edward," I make my way to my room that hasn't changed since I left it 3 years ago. I get ready for bed and am all snuggled in when Charlie pops his head in.

"Goodnight Bella, thank you for bringing that precious little boy into my life. You've done a wonderful job." He smiles and backs out before I can respond. I close my eyes and can't help but think that the rest of this trip is going to go so smoothly.

**OK I know it's been forever since I've updated but I've finally gotten my mojo back and am ready to start posting again like crazy. I'm hoping to have another one posted to night but if not look for it by tomorrow! As always comments are appreciated!**


End file.
